Trouble in Fairytale Land
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: When Roy Mustang tried to close the gate that the Elric bros. opened, something went wrong taking him and his beloved Lieutenant Hawkeye into the Magical and rather twisted world called Fairytale Land.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping beauty or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm not sure if The Wizard of Oz is a fairytale or not but since it reminds me of fairytales, I consider it a fairytale.

* * *

Prologue:

Roy Mustang went to the underground city to seal the gate. Edward and Alphonse Elric already left and he was about to do the task when he noticed that someone is in there besides from him.

"Lt. Hawkeye." Mustang guessed. After all, who else, besides from her, would follow him into such a depressing place? "You better head back to the surface. I'll be back in just a few moments."

"I don't think that is an order that I would follow, sir." Riza Hawkeye replied, "It is a dangerous task, after all."

Mustang sighed and looked behind him and true enough, she is standing there, right behind him, as always.

"I never thought that you'd be so stubborn, Lieutenant." Mustang stated and smirked, "Although, you really need to head back. There is nothing to see here."

"Your safety is something worth watching, sir." Hawkeye replied.

'Smartass woman.' Mustang thought.

"I'm quite certain that I will be fine." Mustang assured his worrying aide. "Nothing can go wrong in sealing the gate, Lieutenant."

Hawkeye isn't convinced though. She knows better than to believe that sealing the gate is a simple task. After all, it is the gate... some people look at it as hell and some see it as something that has all the knowledge of Alchemy. She is not an alchemist but hearing all those convinced her that the gate neither is "safe" nor is it "simple."

"We cannot be sure of anything sir." Hawkeye stated, "I must see that you will be out of trouble. Let me stay."

Mustang cannot reason with his stubborn subordinate, no, not this time. After all, he has done a lot of reckless things, the hot air balloon incident included. He really couldn't blame her if she doesn't want to leave him alone now.

"Alright," said Mustang, "You may stay. But may I request you to keep your distance."

Hawkeye did what she's told. As long as she could watch Mustang, that's enough for her.

Mustang started sealing the gate. Again, the array illuminated the area and started working, flashes of light surrounded Mustang and the gate. Suddenly, vines of shadow came out of the gate and started pulling Mustang in. The vines wrapped themselves around Mustang's torso. His eye widened. He didn't expect any of this to be happening.

"What the..." Mustang muttered to himself.

Hawkeye, seeing the situation, charged towards Mustang. Despite the blinding lights and the risk of death, she struggled her way in to the circle. As soon as Mustang realized what his Lieutenant is trying to do, he tried to stop her.

"Hawkeye, get out of this damned place!" He yelled, but she didn't listen, "That's an order, Lieutenant!"

But that didn't work either.

"Sir!" Hawkeye called.

She saw the vines of shadow holding onto Mustang. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that her superior is being taken away by the shadows. She tried to reach for him but the vines of shadow caught her. She struggled to escape, she struggled to help Mustang but she couldn't. Mustang, using his arms, reached for Riza and pulled her into an embrace. He tried to hold on to her but as soon as the vines tore them away from each other. The shadows fed them into the gate and it closed, sealing itself from Shamballa.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Wizard of Oz, and sleeping Beauty or any of the characters.

* * *

Ch. 1

Roy Mustang opened his eye and looked around the unfamiliar place that welcomed him. As he looked beside him, only one thing crossed his mind.

'Riza.' thought Mustang, 'She's not beside me.'

Although weak from the recent event, he stood up to look for his missing aide. Then he noticed that he was lying on something furry.

"A dead... cat?" he said to himself, "What the hell?"

But he didn't pay too much attention to the cat; he yelled her name, hoping that she's nearby.

"Lieutenant!" he called but he heard no reply, "Hawkeye!" He repeated.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Again, he listened to his surroundings but he heard nothing. "RIZA!!" He screamed out loud in hopes that she'll hear him and come back.

Suddenly, a weird person (?) appeared. This strange "person" appears as a beautiful woman with snow-colored hair and green eyes. She is wearing a long, flowing green dress.

"Hello." The woman greeted, "Are you lost, young man?"

Mustang stared at the weird human-like creature that obviously isn't human because it is flying. He noticed that she is surrounded by green glitters that seem to shine and dance around her.

'Reminds me of Armstrong.' thought Mustang.

"Yes, I believe I am." Mustang replied politely, "But may I ask for your name? After all, I have no knowledge of who you are."

"I am the good witch of the North." The woman, now known as a witch, replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hawkeye opened her eyes. Only to find that Mustang isn't around.

"Sir." Hawkeye called, "Where are you, sir?"

She looked around and noticed that she is in a cottage.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, "Why am I in a strange cottage?"

Suddenly, she heard three voices coming from outside.

"Sweetie! It's time to wake up!" The first voice said

"It's getting late, sweetheart!" The second voice said.

"We have to prepare!" The third voice said.

She looked at the door and waited for the three to come in. When they came in, she noticed that they have wings and they are wearing the same clothes, only differing in colors. She could only stare at the three as they approach her.

"Oh, so you're awake!" The three said happily.

Hawkeye shot them a confused stare.

"Who are you, people?" Hawkeye asked.

The three fairies looked at her as if she was insane.

"We're your fairy godmothers." The three explained.

Hawkeye's eye twitched as she repeated the word in her thoughts.

'Fairy god mothers?' she thought to herself.

"What's with the dreadful clothes?" asked the first fairy.

"What are we preparing for?" Riza asked, ignoring the question and trying not to act confused.

"Why, your 16th birthday!" The three replied in unison.

"16th… birthday?" Riza repeated, confused, "But I'm already 27!"

* * *

Back with Roy…

"Witch of the North?" Roy repeated, "You're kidding, right?"

The pretty witch popped a vein due to impatience.

"Is it so hard to understand that I am a friggin' witch, boy?!"

"But are you a human?" asked Mustang, "I mean, your flying. It's not exactly believable if you're human."

"Yes, I'm human!" The witch yelled impatiently, "Flying does not make me any less human."

"I can see that you are an impatient woman." Mustang stated, "but it is rather strange for me."

The witch sighed.

"That's true." She agreed, "You've never been to Oz before, haven't you?"

Mustang looked at her, confused.

"Oz?" he asked, "What dimension am I in?"

"You're in fairytale land." The witch said, "Are you not from this dimension?"

"No, I'm not." Mustang replied, "But it probably explains the glitters and the…"

Mustang trailed off when he heard the witch screaming in wrath and agony.

"Ro--ry!!" She screamed, "What happened to you?!"

Mustang furrowed his eyebrows.

'Who's Rory?" he thought.

He looked at the witch who is descending from her flight, getting nearer and nearer the dead cat.

"Oh, so that's your cat." Roy said out loud.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY RORY?!" The witched growled.

Mustang gulped at the witch's anger. The witch walked towards him, getting nearer and nearer every step.

"You killed my cat." The witch said, almost growling, "What is your name you insolent fool?"

"I am the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang." Roy said confidently despite his fear of the angry witch, "And may I just say that it is not my intention to end your pet's life. I apologize. I do not intend to be insolent."

The witch calmed down, but she's obviously still angry.

"Flame Alchemist, huh?" she said, "Why don't you go burn yourself?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow. Sarcasm is not his favorite trait, despite being sarcastic himself.

"I fear that I cannot do what you are requesting." Roy said, using his charm, "I still have a lot to do. If I give up now, someone who is very dear to me will be very disappointed."

The witch rolled her eyes.

"So you fall on the prince charming category, ei?" she said, still sarcastic, "Anyway, if you don't want to burn yourself then follow the yellow brick road. It'll lead you to emerald city and there you'll see the Wizard of Oz. You can wish yourself home."

"I cannot do that yet." Roy said, "I have to find my companion. She's probably in this dimension as well."

The witch made a face.

"Damn, why don't you just go home already?" said the witch, "You're starting to get on my nerves, boy."

"You're not supposed to be cursing," said Roy, "You're a fairytale character."

"Technically, I'm a children's novel character." The witch said, "Not a fairytale character."

"But yet, you're in fairytale land." Answered Roy, "And even if you're not a fairytale character, you are still a children's book character. You still shouldn't go around cursing"

"Who cares?" the witch said, obviously running out of patience, "Rapunzel got pregnant without getting married first. What's cursing compared to that?"

Roy said nothing and the witch threw a pair of baby blue flats to his face.

"Please, don't throw shoes at my face." Roy complained, "It is quite disrespectful."

"It's a gift." The witch said, "Wear it, it's yours."

Roy scowled. He isn't exactly the type to wear flats.

"This is a pair of female footwear." Stated Roy, "I am not wearing these."

The witch just shrugged.

"Your call." She said, "Now just do what I tell you and walk the road if you want to find your companion."

Roy walked away from the irritated good witch, still carrying the shoes.

* * *

Back with Riza…

"Hahaha!!" Laughed the three fairies, "Sweetie, you're only 16!"

"Who are you people, exactly?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm Flora." The first fairy said. She is wearing pink.

"I'm Fauna." The second fairy said. She is wearing green.

"I'm Merryweather." The third fairy said. She is wearing blue.

And after saying that, they dragged the poor and clueless Lieutenant out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Wizard of Oz and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

* * *

Ch 2.

Mustang traveled the yellow brick road, thinking of the possible whereabouts of his lieutenant.

'I wonder…' he thought, 'Is she in Oz too? Maybe she's not.'

"What am I gonna do with these shoes?" Roy said to himself, "Might come in handy. After all, who would give a pair of flats to a man if it isn't useful?"

"Riza come on, show up." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Flora and Merryweather took of Riza's uniform when they noticed her guns.

"What are these?" asked Merryweather.

"That's my… stuff." Said Riza, "Hand it over."

Merryweather gave her the guns and she out it on the table beside her. Flora continued stripping her down to almost nothing. She ended up wearing only her undergarments. Flora looked at the uniform, obviously displeased and with her wand, she burned the clothes.

"HEY!" Riza yelled, "Why'd you burn my clothes!?"

"It's dreadful, sweetie." Replied Flora.

Although Riza is annoyed, it didn't stop them from dressing her up with a gigantic dress.

"Why are you dressing me in big clothes? Hawkeye asked Flora and Merryweather who are dealing with her clothes.

"Because it's your BIG day!" The two answered.

Riza only raised an eyebrow at the answer. Suddenly, Merryweather noticed something.

"Why is this dress pink?" she asked, "Make it blue."

She whisked her wand and turned the pink dress into blue. Flora turned it back to pink but again, Merryweather turned the dress into blue.

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

And they whisked their wands, turning the dress into the color of their desire. Fauna, who is innocently preparing the birthday cake, came out of the kitchen to show her masterpiece to the two other fairies. What she saw shocked her; two fairies, battling for the color of their princess' dress.

"What in places is going on here!?" She asked, still in shock.

Then she noticed that a ball of blue light is about to hit her face. She hid behind the masterpiece she is holding. The ball of blue light hit the perfectly made cake instead, turning it blue and destroying it in the process. Icing flew everywhere, covering the whole cottage. This fiasco did not stop Flora from launching her next attack but hit Riza's face instead, covering her face in pink.

'I hope Roy is having better luck.' She thought.

* * *

Back with Roy…

'Damn, I'm tired.' Roy thought, 'Who would've thought that in one hour, I can travel so far and still end up nowhere?'

Despite his complaints, he still continued his journey, hoping to find his lieutenant. He looked around him. He saw nothing but rice fields. He still tried to look, hoping that maybe she'll be around but he didn't see his lieutenant, he met a talking scarecrow on the side of the road instead.

"Hey help!" The talking scarecrow said.

"How may I help you?" asked Roy.

The scarecrow sighed and rolled his eyes. He isn't exactly as friendly as the scarecrow Dorothy met when she was in Oz.

"Well, can't you see that I am tied in a pole?" The scarecrow said, "Are you blind? I'm pretty sure that your right eye is functioning, no?"

Mustang frowned. He isn't exactly happy with the scarecrow's manners.

He turned his back on the scarecrow and walked off.

"Hey! Come back!!" The scarecrow yelled, "Damn! Are you that unhelpful?!"

Mustang didn't listen to him. He continued walking.

"Oh, come on, just help me… I beg of you!!" The scarecrow screamed, begging, "I'll… I'll do whatever you want!!"

Roy stopped on his tracks. He isn't exactly enticed by the offer. He is more curious for the reason of the scarecrow's desperation. He is a scarecrow after all. He should be happy by just hanging by a pole. He walked back to where the scarecrow is hanging.

"May I at least know why you want to get down from that pole?" Mustang asked, "After all, you are a scarecrow, you should be used to hanging."

"I'm not irritated about the pole." The scarecrow replied honestly, "The problem is the crow."

Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"A crow?" Mustang repeated, "Isn't it your job to scare crows?"

The scarecrow's eye twitched.

"Oh you don't know the crow I'm talkin' about." the scarecrow said, "It's evil. He is owned by the wicked witch of the West. Its name is Diablo."

Mustang thought about what the scarecrow had said for a while. He's never been to Oz, he's never been to Fairytale Land either but he knows about the story Wizard of Oz.

"Didn't Dorothy killed the wicked witch of the West already?" asked Roy, "Who is this witch?"

"Oh, replacements are fast in fairytale land." The scarecrow said, "But I am quite certain that she only claimed to be the replacement, after all, I think she's in another fairytale already."

"I see." Said Roy, "Fine, I will release you from that pole but you have to keep your end of the bargain. You'll be my servant for the rest of my travel."

"I have no problem with that." The scarecrow said, "Just let me out of here."

So Mustang released the scarecrow from the pole and the scarecrow finally felt freedom. Unfortunately, Mustang heard someone yell.

"Hey, you!" the voice said.

He looked around only to find a farmer with seven other companions along with him.

"Oh crap." Roy said, "They have shovels."

"And torches!" the scarecrow continued.

So they ran off, trying to escape the men.

'I hope Hawkeye is having better luck than I.' Mustang thought.

* * *

Back with Hawkeye…

"What the hell is this!?" She screamed as she looked at the mirror, "What the hell did you do!?"

"Now, sweetie," said Flora, "A lady must not curse."

Riza looked at her with obvious wrath burning in her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding." Riza said, "Who would not curse in this situation?!"

"Briar Rose!" Flora scolded. "Where are the manners we have thought you?"

Riza looked at them in confusion.

'Briar Rose?' she thought, 'They think I'm someone else. If I'm here… where is this Briar Rose?!'

She looked at them in confusion, grabbed her guns from the table and went back to her room. Or rather, Briar Rose's room.

* * *

In Shamballa…

A young woman who is surprisingly like Riza Hawkeye in appearance looked around the underground city in confusion. She is wearing a long, flowing, white nightgown. Fear is evident in her eyes when she noticed that she is in the middle of a giant transmutation circle.

"Where Am I?" she thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Wizard of Oz and Sleeping Beauty of any of the characters

* * *

Ch. 3

Riza Hawkeye closed the door and walked around the room.

'Where is the true Briar Rose, then?' she thought, 'Why Am I here? Where is she?'

She looked at the mirror, ignoring the pink color on her face.

"Did I possess her body!?" she said to herself. "No, that's impossible. I was wearing my uniform when I woke up."

But her thought were interrupted when the three fairies came in.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Asked the three fairies as they approach Hawkeye. "You seem so frustrated."

"It's nothing." Riza replied, "I'm fine."

The three fairies sighed.

"If you're frustrated about having a pink face, let me tell you that you look rather lovely in pink." Flora said.

"And it'll wear off in three hours." Fauna comforted.

"Yes," said Merryweather, "You'll also be married to a prince. But you'll meet him after four hours. No more pink mess for you."

Riza erupted in anger.

"WHAT!?" Riza said, "Married!?"

"Yes." Said the three.

"What's wrong?" Asked Merryweather, "Is there someone else?"

Riza immediately thought about Roy.

"No," she said, "there's no one else."

She did not completely lie. After all, they don't have any relationship but she does have feelings for Roy.

"Then what's your problem, sweetie?" asked Fauna.

"I do not want to marry a prince." Riza said. "I do not know him after all."

The three sighed in frustration.

"Sweetie," Flora said, "You don't have a choice."

* * *

Back with Roy…

After getting chased by the farmer and his seven companions, Mustang and the scarecrow finally managed to hide.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have an owner?" asked Mustang, "We almost got cooked by the angry farmers."

"Well, you wouldn't help me if you knew I have owners." The scarecrow said in a sarcastic tone, "What kind of question is that?"

Mustang just furrowed his eyebrows. He ignored the scarecrow's sarcastic remark.

"Well, since you said that you will serve me." Mustang said, "My first command is to keep these shoes with you until the need arises."

"These are girl shoes." The scarecrow pointed out, "What do you need it for?"

"I have no idea." Mustang said, "All I know is the witch gave it to me just in case the need arises. Just do what I say."

The scarecrow shrugged and put it somewhere inside him.

"Where are you going anyway?" asked the scarecrow, "Why you walking down the road alone?"

"I'm going to Emerald City." Roy replied, "I need to find the wizard of Oz."

The scarecrow nodded.

"Cool." He said, "You gonna wish? 'Cuz I heard he gives you what you want."

Mustang nodded. "I see." He said, "Are you going to ask that wizard for something?"

The scarecrow nodded. "Yes." He said, "I'm gonna wish for a brain because, well, I have none."

Mustang nodded. "You better wish for some manners as well." Mustang stated, "Because apparently, you also have none."

* * *

Back with Riza…

"Cheer up Briar Rose." Fauna said, "He is a very good looking prince"

"Who cares?" Riza said, "I bet he doesn't even have a name."

"He has a name." Flora said, "Everyone calls him Charming."

'His name is Charming?' Riza thought, 'that is so stupid.'

"You'll like him." Said Merryweather, "He's a fine man."

"That's not the point." Riza said, "I don't want to marry some kid."

"He's not young." Fauna said, "He's 40 yrs. Old."

Riza's eyes widened in horror. Whoever Briar Rose is, she is very unfortunate.

"You people are forcing me to marry a 40 yr. old man!?" Riza said, more of a statement than a question. "You're out of your minds!"

The three shrugged.

"It is your father's decision." Said Flora, "We have no say about it."

"Your father and the prince are friends, you see." Fauna continued, "and your father promised your hand in marriage to the prince."

"But… I'm too young to marry a 40 yr. old!" Riza said.

"Well, you said you were 27." Said Merryweather, "That'll work."

Riza frowned. She still isn't old enough to marry a 40 yr. old. After all, the man is 13 years older than her, and she's really not supposed to marry the man.

"Well, you said I'm 16 so why don't you people treat my like a 16 yr. old instead, that would work too."

"Sorry." Said Fauna, "But you have no other options."

Riza sighed in frustration.

* * *

Back with Roy…

"Crow." Roy called the scarecrow. "Will you pick up your pace? I do not want a lousy subordinate."

"Do not call me crow." Said the scarecrow, "And I cannot go any faster."

Mustang frowned.

"Do not display such incompetence." Mustang said, "And I am your superior, I can call you shit if I wish to do so. Now do as I say and pick up your pace."

The scarecrow did not answer.

"I want an answer from you. Don't make me change your name into ash." He said, "Now, pick up your pace."

"Yes, sir." The scarecrow answered.

He picked up his pace and they continued walking.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

* * *

Ch. 4

As Roy and the scarecrow walked, they encountered a robot on the side of the streets. They noticed that the robot has a radio beside him.

'Is he performing aerobics?' Roy thought, 'This is not what I wanted to see. I wanted to see Riza, Damn it."

"Hi," the robot said in between movements, "Do. You. Want. To. Perform. Aerobics. With. Me? I. Am. Aerobotic. Joe."

Mustang shook his head. "No thanks, walking is alright."

"Why would we want to do aerobics with a rusty piece of can?" mocked the scarecrow.

The robot stopped what he was doing and walked towards the arrogant and sharp-tongued scarecrow.

"You're the one to talk, horse feed!" retorted the robot, "You have straw for your knees!"

The scarecrow scowled and looked at the robot from head to toe.

"How dare you talk to me that way you piece of trash?!" the scarecrow said.

"You started it dried grass!" said the robot.

The two started slapping each other like a couple of five yr. olds. Roy stared at the two arguing fools, vein popping out of his forehead. Suddenly, the two heard a loud snap.

"Holy crap! My ass is burning!" The scarecrow screamed.

"I'm heating up!" Said the robot.

Mustang smirked as he watched the two fools run around in circles. When he finally had enough of watching, he went to get the robot's drinking water.

"5 gallons is enough." Mustang said and staying as far away as possible, he threw the contents at the two screaming fools only to find out that it is oil. His eye widened and he looked around if there's any nearby well but there is none. Fortunately, the good fairy of the North came just in time and with a snap, two buckets of water popped out of nowhere and the contents fell on the two, extinguishing the fire.

"So, you're an arsonist now." The good witch said, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I apologize." Roy thought, "Impatience got the better of me."

"Any progress?" asked the Witch. "Did you find her?"

"I'm afraid not." Roy replied, "I don't think she is nearby."

"I see." Said the witch, "Well, you better get moving and find your friend so that you can leave."

With that, she disappeared.

Roy, the scarecrow and the robot shrugged and traveled.

* * *

Back with Riza

"Just get over it." Said Merryweather, "You have no choice but to marry the 40 yr. old prince."

"Yes," said Flora, "Your father loves you despite his bad taste in men."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

'He's not even my father.' Riza thought to herself, 'And I'm not even the one who's supposed to be married with an old geezer.'

"Tell me," She said, "If this father loves his princess, why did he leave her under the supervision of three lunatics?"

"Because," Fauna said, "Wait, we're not lunatics."

"Just answer the question you little pixie." Riza said in a calm but deadly voice.

The fairy gulped.

"Because an evil witch cursed you." Said Merryweather, "You are to die with a spindle of a spinning wheel. I lessened the effect of the spell. You are only to sleep until the one you love kisses you."

"Your father put you under our protection." Said Flora, "It's for your own good, Briar Rose."

Riza can only stare. She now comprehends everything that is happening. She knows this. This is a fairytale.

'This is…' she thought, 'Sleeping Beauty.'

* * *

Back in Shamballa

Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury are starting to worry about their superiors. After all, it's hours since they went down. Despite their fear, they decided it best to go down to the underground city to look for them.

"Where are they?" said Havoc, looking around the city, "I wonder what they're doing?"

Feury is behind Falman, afraid of what he is seeing.

"This… this…" he stuttered, "place is… worse than I… thought."

Falman only looked at him and smiled.

"Calm down." Falman said.

Breda was the one who spotted the transmutation circle.

"Guys!" he said, "There's the circle!"

He also noticed a young woman in a long white night gown.

"Is that the Lieutenant?" he said, "Havoc, Feury, Falman, come on, men!"

The other three looked. Together, they went closer. With every step, their fear is growing.

"Lt. Hawkeye?" Breda called when they were close enough.

The woman looked at the men, confusion and fear painted in her eyes.

Havoc furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why is she in a dress?" he asked, "And where's chief?"

"Who are you?" The young woman asked.

"Lt. We work together." Havoc said, "Do you have amnesia?"

"No." Said the woman, "I don't. I'm not Lt. Hawkeye."

The four men looked at each other.

"You sure look like her." Stated Falman.

"My name is Briar Rose."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters.

* * *

Ch. 5

"Briar… Rose?" Havoc repeated. He looked at Breda who looked at Falman who looked at Feury. Havoc and Breda laughed while Feury and Falman exchanged confused glances.

"Oh crap!" laughed Breda, "This is rich!"

"Tell me about it!" said Havoc, "For someone who looks exactly like the Lieutenant and have such a girly princess name… oh, that is rich indeed!"

Feury and Falman only sighed.

"If the lieutenant was here she'd shoot those two." Feury stated, "I cannot bear with the horrifying thoughts."

Falman nodded in response.

"What is so amusing?" The woman, now identified as Briar Rose, asked, "Is there something wrong with what I've said?"

"No, nothing miss." Replied Havoc between the fits of laughter, "It's just that your face… and your name… Oh god!!"

The poor and innocent Briar Rose frowned.

"Is my name unfit with my face?" asked the princess, "Is my face unsightly to look at?"

Havoc and Breda stopped their laughter when she asked the question. Of course they don't find her ugly. In fact, they think that she is quite good looking, just like their lieutenant but what made it amusing was the fact that the girl reminded them so much of their strong and courageous lieutenant and imagining that such a strong and beautiful woman would be given a name that reminds them of vulnerability amused them. That and the fact that insulting her looks would be insulting the lieutenant, which is not exactly a good thing.

"No," said Breda, "You're not ugly, miss."

"You're gorgeous." Continued Havoc, "It's just that you remind us of our female superior who seems like your complete opposite."

Briar Rose looked at the two in confusion.

"Why is she so different from me?" asked the girl.

Breda and Havoc looked at each other. Then they looked at Falman and Feury. They all shrugged.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Havoc

"Because it's going to take a long time to tell you." They continued in unison.

Briar Rose blinked. "Maybe not." She said.

Havoc reached out for her.

"Come on," he said, "No one wants to stick around here for so long."

The princess took the 2nd Lieutenant's hand and stood up.

"Thank you." She said, "But do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Briar," Havoc replied, "You are in Amestris."

* * *

Back to Fairytale land…

With Roy…

It didn't bother him too much that the robot started following him and the scarecrow. What bothered Roy is the constant arguing of the two. Who would've thought that it would be that noisy? He glared at the two. He wanted to burn them again but he wouldn't be able to handle another surprise appearance of the witch who isn't exactly too thrilled to see him.

"Will the two of you please stop?" Roy said, trying to be patient.

"Well, he keeps on following, boss!" complained the scarecrow. "He wasn't even invited to come along!"

"Everyone's free to walk the road you know." The robot stated, "You don't own it."

Mustang's vein pop.

'If only I could burn these two.' He thought, 'But it might be a crime in this dimension.'

"You better do what you're told crow." Said Mustang, "You must be reminded that you are committed to follow my orders in this journey."

"Yes, sir." Said the scarecrow reluctantly.

"As for you," Mustang said, turning to the robot, "Who gave you the idea that it is alright to follow us around?"

The scarecrow gave the robot a sly grin as the robot grinned, trying to put on some charm.

"Well…" he said, "I noticed that you're going somewhere. I'm not gonna follow you throughout the journey. Just until I get to Emerald City."

Mustang sighed.

"We are going to Emerald City." He stated.

"That's great, we can go together then!" said the robot, "Three heads are better than two!"

"Not when scarecrow is the second head and you're the third head." Stated Mustang.

The scarecrow frowned.

"Fine, be that way!" he said.

"What's your problem?" Mustang asked.

"You just said that the brainless and the brainy clash!"

Mustang's eye twitched.

"I never said that." Mustang said, "Honestly, you are starting to act like Fullmetal."

He sighed.

"Come on, you two." He said, "Let's just get this over with so that I can find Riza and go our separate ways."

* * *

With Riza…

The three fairies cannot seem to make Riza feel better about the whole situation so they gave her some time to be by herself.

"A curse, huh?" Riza said to herself, "The witch cursed Briar Rose."

She laid herself down the bed. She kept on thinking about what to do to escape.

"I need to get out of this stupid place." Thought Riza. "I have to find Roy so that we could get out of here."

She immediately thought of the window.

'I'll get away easily.' Riza thought. But then she noticed the big clothes. 'This is gonna slow me down. Damn pink pixie burned my uniform."

She walked towards Briar Rose's closet and looked for something to wear. She took out a baby blue flowing dress and proceeded to look for shoes but found none.

"Damn, does she go around barefoot?" Riza cursed, "Well, I'll be borrowing this for a while, princess. I might as well go barefoot as well."

She hurriedly took off the dress that the fairies dressed her with and changed into the blue dress. She grabbed her guns.

'Good thing the blue one didn't get rid of the holster.' She thought, and then proceeded to wear it around her waist. She remembered that the pink on her face wouldn't come off in another two hours so she grabbed a cloak and wore it. Riza peeped outside only to find the fairies talking.

'They don't have a clue.' She thought. She closed the door and walked towards the window and jumped out. She ran away from the cottage, unaware that above the cottage's chimney, a crow is watching her.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters.

* * *

Ch. 6

Roy is getting tired of walking the yellow brick road. Despite his efforts, he still cannot find his lieutenant. He's thirsty, he's hungry, and he's pissed off with his two companions. Talk about a horrible day. He looked around, seeking for something to quench his thirst.

"Crow, Joe." Mustang called.

The two, although busy arguing, immediately came to his service.

"Yes, boss?" asked the scarecrow, "is there something I can do?"

"Yes." Mustang replied, "I need you to tell me if there is a place where I can drink water."

"But sir, can't you just ask water from the good witch?" asked the robot.

Mustang didn't even put it into consideration. After all, he is aware of the fact that the witch hated him. She might put poison on the water. He is not a freeloader either, he wouldn't ask other people for the things he needs.

"No," said Mustang, "She had helped us enough."

The robot shrugged and the scarecrow thought about the question for a moment.

"Yes, there is." The scarecrow said, "In the forest nearby."

"The forest?" asked Roy, "Does it follow the path to Emerald City?"

"No, sir." The scarecrow replied, "We'll have to turn left when we see the forest on the side of the road. Emerald City is straight ahead."

Mustang nodded.

"I see." He said, "Nevermind. Let's go straight ahead, I need to find Hawkeye."

"Sir," interrupted the robot, "Not that I am against your decision but I think we should go to the forest to get some water for you. After all, it may be hard for you to keep up in such poor conditions."

"We cannot waste time." said Roy, "I do not exactly enjoy thinking about my subordinate's current condition. She might be in some kind of danger or worse, she might be with the likes of you two."

"What's an hour sir?" asked the robot, "You would waste more time if you pass out in the middle of the road."

Mustang sighed, he faced worse in Ishbal but despite this, he knows that his strength isn't sufficient to walk the yellow brick road for the whole day.

"Maybe you're right." Mustang said, "Maybe we should go to the forest."

So the three walked the yellow brick road, seeking the forest. After around thirty minutes of walking, they saw a sign that said:

_Welcome to the Forest!_

"This looks… inviting." Stated Roy.

"Lovely." Remarked the scarecrow, his words, dripping with sarcasm.

On their way in, a crow flew in front of their faces, obviously in a hurry. The scarecrow screamed like a little girl.

"Oh, so you're a sissy too, dried grass?" mocked the robot.

"Shut the hell up." The scarecrow said, frowning, "What do you know?"

"It's an effin' crow, man." Said the robot, "It should be afraid of you."

"You two, shut up." Said Mustang, "Let's just move it so that we could get out of here sooner."

* * *

Back with Hawkeye:

She stopped running after getting far enough from the cottage.

'They should know that I'm gone by now.' She thought, 'Hopefully, they won't find me.'

She took the steps, feeling the earth on her feet. It does not bother her much. All she wants to do is find her superior, make sure that he is safe.

"I wonder if he's nearby." She wondered, "Is he alright?"

She continued walking, hoping that the three fairies wouldn't find her. Suddenly, she heard a loud growl from somewhere.

* * *

Somewhere else:

A crystal ball is currently presenting Hawkeye's every move. A watchful eye closely observing her every move. She was interrupted when something flew inside. She smiled when she saw her crow.

"Oh, you're back, Diablo." The unknown person said. "Today, before the sun sets, our plans will be put into action and the curse shall be completed. Goodnight Aurora, for Maleficent is going to send you into an eternal slumber!"

And the strange person, now identified as Maleficent cackled along with her crow, Diablo.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters.

* * *

Ch. 7

Little did Riza know that the growl came from where Mustang and the others were…

"Oh my god!!" squealed Joe, the robot, "It's a freakin' lion!!"

"Good grief, tin can!" scolded the scarecrow, "That's a lion. Lions do not eat rusty cans! They'll need anti-tetanus shots if they do."

"Oh, you think that's funny, hay!?" yelled the robot, "Have you seen its teeth?!"

While the two are arguing if the lion is scary or not, Mustang snapped and flames came out of nowhere. The lion's eyes widened and backed away.

* * *

With Hawkeye…

She noticed that from afar, there are flashes of light, familiar light. The sparks that usually happen everytime Roy uses his flame alchemy. Hawkeye's eyes widened.

"Roy." She mumbled, "He's here, god I hope you're safe."

She ran towards the direction of where she saw the flashes of light. She knows for sure that Mustang is there. It couldn't be anyone else. But while heading towards that location, she noticed flashes of multi-colored glittery lights.

"The three fairies." Riza whispered.

The multi-colored lights are far behind Hawkeye but if she doesn't run fast enough, they might see her so she ran faster but she never strayed from her direction, she is still out to find Roy. She didn't even look at the ground. She only looked at what's in front of her. She didn't notice the rock on the ground and stepped on it, injuring her right foot, in the process. She felt a pang of pain that made her stumble. She winced at the feeling but she immediately stood up and ran to where Roy might be, leaving traces of blood on the ground.

"Roy, you better be there." Riza muttered.

She can barely breathe, she was tired but she kept on running. She couldn't call for Roy either, if she makes a sound the three fairies will find her and she'll end up marrying a 40-yr. old prince. She ran until she has no more strength left to run. She only managed to reach the riverbank.

"Crap." Riza cursed herself, "Why can't I run? I can't even breathe."

She can do nothing. She is weak at the moment. She collapsed and fell on the ground.

* * *

Back with Roy

"You dare growl at the Flame Alchemist?" Mustang asked, a smirk forming in his face, "Don't you challenge me. Today is not exactly a wonderful day."

"N—no." the lion answered, Fear evident in his voice. "Please don't hurt me."

Mustang raised an eyebrow.

'A talking lion.' Mustang thought, 'I never encountered one of those before.'

He smirked and put his hand in his pocket.

"I have no problems with that request." Mustang said, "I don't have any time to waste after all. Now why don't you go back to the sandy wild."

"No, I live here." Said the lion, "I'm really sorry, I can help you guys, you know?"

"Maybe you can," said Mustang, "But right now, I am quite certain that we can handle it ourselves. I do appreciate your generous offer though."

The lion sighed.

'So many stubborn people nowadays.' He thought to himself.

Mustang and the other two walked past him but he followed along, earning a glare from Mustang.

"I think the fact that I do not want you around was implied." Mustang stated, "Cannot you understand that?"

"There's no harm in walking with you people. Or… objects?" the lion said as he looked at Mustang's companions, "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"To Emerald City." Replied Mustang "Are you heading there as well?"

"Um… The Emerald City is straight ahead the yellow brick road, pal." The lion said, "You won't find it here."

Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"I am aware of that fact." Mustang said, "We only went here to get some water."

"Well, I can lead you guys there." Said the lion, "I live nearby."

"No thank you." Said Mustang, "I think we can deal with it."

"Well, it is quite far." Said the lion, "it'll take us about three hours."

Mustang looked at the lion and when he noticed that the lion is serious, he glared at his two companions who convinced him to head to the river.

"Three hours and then we have to go back? That'll take six hours in total!" said Mustang, "That means… we'll be in this damn forest until dark?"

The lion grinned.

"Yes," he replied, "that's a logical way of putting it."

Mustang started to head back to the entrance of the forest when the two stopped him.

"Boss, we're already here." said the scarecrow, "We better get your water now."

"Crow's right, Mr. Mustang," agreed Joe the robot, "All your efforts of coming here would be in vain if you leave… and besides, you'll just wear yourself out."

"I can't waste time!" yelled Mustang, "My subordinate is out there, probably alone. I can't just let her stay that way!"

"But boss, you falling apart in the middle of the road wouldn't accomplish anything as well." pointed out the robot. "Please, think about your health too."

The lion only nodded at the talking objects' words.

"They're right." He said, "Let me accompany you guys to the river."

Mustang sighed. They are right, after all. They wouldn't be able to do anything he passes out in the middle of the road.

"What's in it for you?" Mustang asked the lion, "There's got to be a catch."

"Well…" started the lion "Let me join your journey to Emerald City."

"So you wish to go there too?" asked Mustang. "Why is that?"

"I have to ask something from him." replied the lion, "Something that I've lost."

Mustang sighed.

"Fine." He said, "Now let's hurry up to the river and get some water. Maybe I'll find Hawkeye there… in the most unexpected place to look."

* * *

Back with Hawkeye:

A man, around his forties was riding his horse when he noticed something... no, someone lying on the ground. He stopped and stepped down from his horse to come closer and see who it was. He knelt before the unconscious figure and took a closer look at the face.

"A female." The man said.

He studied her features. Her hair is blonde. She is covered in filth and her right foot is bleeding.

"Who is this?" the man asked himself but was soon answered when three fairies came flying down towards the unconscious figure.

"Briar Rose!" The three said. "What happened to her!?"

The three stopped dead when they saw who is in front of them.

"Prince Charming?" Flora blurted out.

The prince looked at the three fairies.

"I saw you three before." He stated, "At my princess' baptismal ceremony."

"Yes." Explained Fauna, "And that lady you are looking at is your princess, Aurora."

"But she goes by the name of Briar Rose now." continued Merryweather.

The prince looked at her. The prince furrowed his eyebrows in worry. He held her in his arms and carried her.

"I will bring her to the palace." Said the prince, "Who would've thought I'd meet her here."

He rode his horse with her in his arms and set forth to the kingdom, his princess' kingdom.

"You will be alright, Aurora."

Again, Riza Hawkeye is mistaken for someone else.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters.

A/N: The prince's face will remain a mystery until the moment comes…

* * *

Ch 8

Everything was blurry. She can only feel that she is moving somehow. She can feel a pair of arms trying to keep her balanced. She doesn't know who or why. The last thing she remembered was passing out in the middle of the forest while running away from the lunatic trio who call themselves fairies. Now who is this? Maybe it is the three fairies, carrying her back to the cottage of horror. But as her vision cleared, she realized that she is not being dragged by one of the three fairies. She is riding a horse. And the arms that she felt… it wasn't the fairies' arms either, it is a man's.

'Oh, it's just a man.' Riza thought, calming down, knowing that it isn't a fairy. 'Wait, a man!?' Riza's head finally comprehended what's going on. She wanted to stand and push the stranger away but knowing the fact that she's riding a horse, it isn't a wise idea so she decided to ask for the stranger's identity instead.

"May I know who you are?" asked Hawkeye, "and why I'm riding your horse."

She didn't bother looking at the man but she felt him look at her.

"I'm Prince Charming." The man replied, "and you're in my horse because I'm bringing you to the kingdom, Princess Aurora."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

'Princess Aurora?' Riza thought to herself, 'is my face really common here in fairytale land?'

Her thoughts were broken when the prince spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you go by the name Briar Rose now." He said, "I stumbled across your fairy god mothers and told me that you are my princess."

'Your?' Riza thought, 'Since when was I your possession?'

"Your princess?" Riza questioned, "I dislike the way you're addressing to me as if I'm your possession."

The prince raised an eyebrow at Hawkeye's comment. He was told that the princess wasn't blessed with intelligence but judging by her actions and her words, she isn't as dumb as they make her seem. In fact, she is quite intelligent.

"You are to marry me." The prince answered, leaving his thoughts, "Your father and I made a deal. Technically, you are my possession, dear princess."

"Is that so?" Hawkeye said, "You like treating your fiancé like an object? You're not as charming as your name screams, Prince… Charming."

"Oh," said the prince, "is that so?"

"Yes." replied Riza simply, "Now, I'll be fine from here. I have to look for a companion of mine."

The prince smirked at Hawkeye's words.

"That's not how I roll." The prince said, "You're coming with me to your kingdom and we will be wed."

Riza had enough. She never liked the arrogant jerk who calls himself charming. She pushed him off his horse and ran off with it, leaving the prince sitting there.

"I better report this to her father." He said to himself.

* * *

Back with Mustang:

After three hours of walking they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are!" said the lion, "the river!"

Mustang mumbled to himself about how his time is being wasted in this place.

"Boss, let's get some water now!" said the scarecrow happily.

"It's not like you drink." Said the robot.

"Well, I don't rust!" retorted the scarecrow.

The lion immediately stopped the two from having a heated argument.

"Alright, cool it, the two of you." He said.

Mustang didn't care about the situation of his companions. He was busy looking around.

'What are the odds that Riza was here?' he asked himself, 'this dimension is probably huge as well, she could be anywhere.'

Then he noticed the stain of blood on the ground.

"Blood?" Mustang mumbled to himself. "Why would there be any blood in this place?"

He was interrupted when the scarecrow called him.

"Hey, boss!" the scarecrow said, "Let's get some water and get out of here!"

Mustang looked at the scarecrow and just nodded.

"Crow, can you handle getting the water supply?" asked Roy, "I just have to look at a couple of things first."

"Alright." The scarecrow replied.

Mustang, busied himself. He cannot help but wonder if it's Riza's blood he's seeing. He feels that there is something that he hasn't noticed about the stain of blood. He examined it closely and it hit him.

'The stains are shaped like… a human foot.' Mustang thought, 'A right foot.'

"Judging by the print, the person is going this way." Mustang said to himself. "It's probably Riza."

Mustang frowned. If Riza was going this way, they would've met by now.

"Is it possible that she'd been abducted?" Roy said to himself. "But is this person really Riza?"

There's only one way to find out, and that is to ask the inhabitants of this forest. He sighed and walked towards the lion who was just talking with the robot.

"Lion." Mustang called, "Is there anyone living in this forest?"

The lion thought about the question for a moment.

"Well, yeah." He replied, "Three weird fairies, I think. They live somewhere in the forest with a girl. I don't know much."

"Can you lead us there?" asked Mustang.

"Lead you where?" asked the lion.

"To where the fairies live!" replied Mustang, aggravated at the lion's lack of common sense.

"Oh." Said the lion, "Well… yeah. But why? I thought you have to find your friend."

"She may be here." Replied Mustang.

He turned to the scarecrow.

"So, are you done yet, crow?" he asked.

"Yes, boss!" the scarecrow said, "are we leaving?"

"No," replied Mustang, "we're gonna explore the forest. Come on."


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

* * *

Ch 9

Roy and his company walked for two hours before they reached the home of the three fairies. Mustang looked at the sky, only to notice that it won't be long 'til the day is over. He frowned when he noticed this.

'An unproductive day.' Mustang thought, frustrated.

Despite the way he is feeling at the moment, he still knocked on the cottage door, hoping that the fairies are home. For all his efforts, someone actually opened the door. It's Flora.

"May I help you?" the fairy asked, "Are you lost, young man?"

Mustang shook his head.

"No, ma'am." He replied politely and then flashed her one of his charming smirks. "I was only wondering if you have seen a companion of mine."

Flora, despite being old, was mesmerized by Mustang's signature smirk. He asked him and his company to come in.

Mustang and the others accepted the generous offer and stepped inside.

"Who was that?" called Merryweather.

"It's a young man with three other companions." Replied Flora.

Merryweather decided to see for herself and saw Mustang and the others standing in front of Flora. Fauna followed soon.

"Oh, is there something you need?" asked Fauna.

"Yes." Replied Mustang, "I need to ask--"

He trailed off when Fauna, the kindest of the three, invited them to sit and have some tea. Mustang respectfully declined this offer but the next thing he knew, he was being pushed to a chair. He and his companions can only blink.

'This is a strange way of showing hospitality.' Mustang thought to himself. 'I sure hope they saw Riza.'

* * *

Back with Riza:

After two hours traveling back to where she came from, she came across the cottage. She cringed at the sight that she saw. She is somehow, afraid of the fairies that live there. She hurried away, hoping that the fairies wouldn't notice her. When the cottage is out of sight, she stopped for a moment and looked up in the sky.

'The day is about to end.' She thought, 'I traveled a long way to get away from that ass. I'll get out of this forest before the day ends… I'm sure of it.'

* * *

Back with Roy:

The fairies served them tea and scones and sat with them.

"What is it that you need, young man?" Flora asked.

"Well, yes." Said Mustang, "as I was saying earlier, I was wondering if you know any young woman. Her hair is blonde, amber eyes, and clothing similar to mine."

Merryweather furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like where this is going.

"Are you referring to our Briar Rose?" she asked, "Because she is getting married in the kingdom on the end of the forest today!"

"No,I'm not." said Mustang, "I'm referring to my companion, Riza Hawkeye."

Merryweather remembered what 'Briar Rose was wearing that morning. It's the same as the young man's clothing.

"I don't know any Riza Hawkeye." Merryweather stated firmly, "I only know of our Briar Rose who wore the same clothing you have earlier this morning."

Mustang's eye widened. 'Riza was here!' he thought to himself, 'they probably thought she was someone else.'

"No, that's Riza Hawkeye," said Mustang, "Besides from me, she's the only one who will be wearing this type of clothing."

Merryweather frowned. She does not like Mustang's persistence. Their Briar Rose is not this Riza Hawkeye. And their Briar Rose is getting married with the prince.

"I think you people have overstayed your welcome." Merryweather said and she used her powers to kick Mustang and the others out of their humble home, literally. She closed the door and sighed. She went inside the kitchen only to find Flora and Fauna near a basin full of water, talking to the king.

"Merryweather," said Flora, "Terrible news. Briar Rose ran off."

* * *

with Roy:

"At least I know that Hawkeye was here." Mustang told himself, "That's an improvement."

"So boss, what are we gonna do now?" asked the scarecrow.

"We're going to the other end of the forest." Mustang replied, "I can only hope that by then, she isn't wed yet."

"How can you be so sure that she's there?" the robot asked.

"I saw her footprints on the riverbank earlier today." Mustang said, "If she continued traveling that way, we would have met her but we didn't. Those fairies probably got to her first."

"How can you say that?" asked the lion.

"They seem so sure that their 'Briar Rose' is getting married soon." Replied Mustang, "I'm certain, now come on."

* * *

Back with Hawkeye:

After only a few minutes, she was back at the riverbank. But unlike before, there was someone there, sitting. She can hear a strange sound so she got a little closer.

"Why, hello." The person said, "Are you curious about this strange device?"

Hawkeye, still riding the horse, raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." She replied a-matter-of-factly. "To tell you frankly, it's your identity I'm curious about."

"Why, dear," said the person, "I'm only a woman who takes interest in using spinning wheels."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to try?" asked the strange woman.

'This is definitely Sleeping Beauty.' Hawkeye thought, 'It's rather predictable. What's strange is the fact that the protagonist actually fell for this stupid trick."

"Sorry." Hawkeye said, "Things like that does not interest me."

And with that said, she decided to leave. The woman growled and her eyes turned bright yellow. She is angered.

"Maleficent does not fail." She said, "I'm gonna send you to your grave, princess."

Hawkeye stopped and looked at the old woman. She didn't want to but she felt that she's going to get into more trouble if she tries to run off.

"You are to die with a needle." She said, "MALEFICENT DOES NOT FAIL!!"

And she threw a needle at Hawkeye. It pricked her arm. Maleficent watched her. Waiting for her to fall asleep but she just stood there, raising her eyebrow. Maleficent's eyes widened.

'Why isn't she falling asleep?' she thought to herself, 'Am I really… failing?'

* * *

Back in Shamballa:

"Day's over!" cheered Havoc.

"Yes, but where are we gonna take this girl?" asked Feury.

"How 'bout we ask Schezka?" suggested Falman.

"We can't, she's on vacation." Said Breda.

"How about Ross?" said Havoc.

They smiled and ran off to look for 2nd Lt. Maria Ross.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To a fellow female." Havoc replied.

When they asked Ross to take care of Briar Rose, she actually agreed and now, Briar Rose is in Ross' house.

"Make yourself comfortable." Ross said as she started making some coffee. "Would you like some coffee, Briar?" she asked.

"Oh, thank you." Briar Rose replied, not really knowing what coffee is for she only drank water and tea.

She looked around the place and saw a sewing machine sitting there on its table.

"Lt. Ross," Briar Rose called, "What is this?"

Ross came out from the kitchen to look at what Briar Rose is talking about.

"That's a sewing machine." Said Ross, "I use that to sew."

Briar Rose nodded.

"You like to sew?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine." replied Ross.

"I see." said Briar Rose.

She closely observed the machine while Ross observed her, wondering if her visitor never actually saw one of those things before. Briar Rose, admiring the innovation, touched it.

'What's that silver thing?' she thought, referring to the needle.

When she touched it, she accidentally pricked her finger. She felt dizzy and she fell. Ross, seeing this, ran to her side.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked but she got no reply.

She checked for her pulse.

"She's alive." Ross thought, "Only sleeping."

* * *

Back with Riza:

"Why aren't you dying!" screamed Maleficent, "WHY!?"

Riza immediately pulled out her gun and fired it. Maleficent, on the other hand, was able to shield herself with her powers.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" maleficent said, "I'm more powerful than that!!"

Suddenly, flashes of black lightning surrounded the area, followed by loud thunders. Maleficent slowly morphed into a dragon. A black and purple dragon.

"Feel my wrath, Princess Aurora!!" she screamed. "Your prince isn't here to save you!!"

"Good god." Riza muttered to herself.

* * *

Back with Roy:

"Hey boss," the scarecrow said while walking down the earthy grounds of the forest, "can't we just rest here for a while? I'm tired."

Finding it odd that a scarecrow gets tired, Mustang furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're a scarecrow." Mustang stated, "You're not supposed to get tired."

Suddenly, Mustang heard a loud, boisterous laughter coming from the robot.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Joe?" asked Mustang, obviously annoyed at his subordinate's lack of control.

"Of course that piece of trash gets tired, sir." Joe stated, "Unlike robots, we don't get tired."

"At least scarecrows don't rust." The scarecrow muttered to himself, "Stupid rust bucket."

"I heard that you trashy sonouvagun!" said the robot.

Mustang had had enough of his companions' stupidity and vulgar remarks. He wanted to snap his fingers and burn the two just to end his misery but he knows that it wouldn't be beneficial to him. Or maybe it would. So he did.

"Oh my gawd!!" screamed the scarecrow, "It burns!! It burns!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!" screamed the robot, "I'm feelin' the heat getting through me!"

"That's because you're a good conductor of heat!" the lion chimed in, "it shouldn't be a surprise if the heat is getting through you."

"I do not need your scientific crap, lion!" screamed the robot, "I need you to cool us down!! Get us some water!"

"No can do." said the lion, "You'll rust. Besides, it's Mustang's water, not yours."

"Do something!!" yelled the scarecrow, "I'm gonna burn to ashes!"

Mustang finally pitied the fellas' and threw his supply of water to stop the burning.

"Fine," he said, "We'll rest."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

* * *

Ch. 10

While Mustang and the others are resting, Hawkeye is battling with the witch that turned into a dragon.

'I do not have enough strength for this.' Riza thought as she tries in vain to shoot the witch. Not even a stain of blood comes out of it. But Riza did notice that the witch started scratching like crazy. She took this opportunity to escape the evil queen of darkness.

"Oh god, it's itchy!" the witch complained, "What is inside those things?" After twenty minutes of scratching and complaining, the witch managed to regain her composure and seek for the 'princess' who managed to run after her scratching feast.

"Where the hell is that girl?" the witch growled, "I always thought that she was too stupid to escape my wrath. I guess I underestimated her."

The witch transformed herself back into the evil witch and called for her crow, Diablo.

"Oh Diablo," whined the witch, "You're my only friend. You'll never run from me, would you?"

Maleficent didn't even look at the crow who rolled its eyes at the witch's words. The witch then used her powers to magically transport them out of the forest with a poof and a fog of purple smoke.

Meanwhile, after Hawkeye's escape, she sat under a nearby tree, wondering if Maleficent would find her there. She has no bullets left this time. She would be defenseless against the purple psycho. She was tired and injured; she has to wait until the sun shines again so that she'll be able to see her path. Her vision is slowly blurring into nothing and her eyes are closing, like a dying man. She could still make out a figure. It seems like a human figure, but then again, she's too worn out to care.

"That is so melodramatic."

Hawkeye opened her eyes when she heard a man's voice. In front of her is a young man who has red hair and emerald eyes. He grinned as she looked at him.

"If I were the witch, you would've been killed." He said, "You're lucky that it's just me."

"And who are you?" Hawkeye asked, "I doubt that you are trustworthy."

The young man pouted when he heard Hawkeye's words.

"And what do you mean by melodramatic?"

The boy crossed his arms as he absorbed this question into his head.

"Well," he said, "The way you were closing your eyes is so dramatic. It's like you're dying or somethin'."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. She looks as if she's dying earlier? That's not exactly what she wanted to hear from anyone. And who is this kid? He couldn't be any more than twenty. Those thoughts filled the woman's head as she looked at the stranger in front of her.

"If you really must know, I'm a wizard." The boy said, "You ever heard of the Good Witch of the South?"

"Yes, I think she's in a children's novel." Hawkeye said.

"I'm her brother." The boy replied, "She's Glinda, I'm Glenn."

"The book never mentioned a brother." Hawkeye stated.

The boy sighed. What she said was true. And he is still sensitive about that fact.

"Well, they didn't think I was that important." Glenn said, "So I wasn't in the darn book. But hey, I'm important to you!"

"I don't even know who you are." Said Riza, "Tell me why you're so important to me; especially after you disturbed my coming slumber."

The young wizard clapped his hands, illuminating the forest.

"Look at yourself." said Glenn. "You're healed. You don't look like a mess too."

He was right. Her injuries are finally healed and her clothes aren't torn anymore.

"I'm here to help you." He said, "You just have to trust me on this one."

"Can you help me find a man?" asked Riza, "His name is Roy Mustang. I do not know where he is."

Glenn nodded.

"Of course." He said, smiling "I'll look for him with ya, ma'am!"

"Do you know where he is?" asked Hawkeye.

The wizard rubbed his chin as he thought about it.

"Well," he said, "I've heard of a cocky man walking down the yellow brick road. The good witch of the North was whining about him."

Hawkeye sighed, realizing that it describes her superior perfectly. Even in another dimension, he is still conceited and arrogant.

'How vain.' Riza thought to herself.

"Is he the guy?" Glenn asked, breaking Riza's chain of thoughts.

"That's definitely him." She replied.

"Okay, then." The boy said. He then clapped his hands and transported them out of the forest into his home.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" he said, faking an accent.

His house is a huge mansion with crystal chandeliers and five hundred suites.

"Are you boasting my house again, Glenn?" a female voice said.

Glenn looked behind him and saw a witch with auburn hair and silver eyes. It is Glinda, his older sister.

"No." Glenn said, "I brought a friend with me. I met her in a forest."

Glinda looked at Hawkeye and smiled.

"I know her." She said, "I've heard that she's the girl who was mistaken for that forest girl, Briar Rose."

She smiled at Riza and introduced herself.

"I am the good witch of the South, Glinda." She said, "I believe you go by the name Riza Hawkeye."

"Yes, that is correct." Hawkeye said. "But people call me Briar Rose or Aurora in your dimension."

"Well, you two resemble each other." Admitted the witch, "You do seem smarter though."

Hawkeye just smiled at the witch.

"If it isn't much trouble," Hawkeye said, "I would like to ask you if you know where this Briar Rose is?"

"Oh, she's in your dimension." said the witch, "I think your friends found her."

Riza thought about the possible scenario that occurred when they found the poor girl.

'I wonder what happened to her now.' she thought to herself.

* * *

In Shamballa:

"Havoc," said Ross, "What happened to her?"

Havoc and the others looked at the sleeping figure in front of them. Wondering why she suddenly collapsed that way.

"I dunno." replied Havoc, "You're the one who's with her."

"She just got pricked by a needle." Ross replied, "Then this happened."

Bloch chuckled at what she said, "What is this, a modernized version of the Sleeping Beauty?" he asked.

"Shut up!" said Ross, "What are you doing here anyway? You're not even involved."

"Well, I was drinking with them when you called Havoc!" said Bloch, "Why do you call him? You never call me!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ross said, irritated, "Why don't you just shut up?"

She sighed and turned to Havoc.

"So, any ideas?" she asked.

"Don't look at me." replied Havoc, "I'm not the sharpest pencil in the box."

Ross looked at Breda instead, knowing that he is the smartest of the five men. He just shrugged.

"See?" said Havoc, trying to make a point, "even Breda doesn't have any idea. What can you expect from me?"

Ross just glared.

"But hot damn, I'd like to bang her." The chain smoker added.

"But Lt. Havoc, that's necrophilia." said Falman, butting in the conversation.

Havoc was a blank slate as he stared at Falman, probably wondering what necrophilia means.

"It means you find arousal in banging the dead." Breda whispered to his friend's ear.

Havoc leaped and pointed a finger on Falman.

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Ross rolled her eyes at Havoc's remarks. Now she understands why Hawkeye is so strict at times. They really are a bunch of fools. They're worse than Bloch. Speaking of which, where is Hawkeye anyway?

* * *

Back with Hawkeye:

Glinda brought Hawkeye inside a lovely suite; king-sized bed, wonderful color scheme, a huge bathroom and a huge walk in closet full of clothes. The witch sure has great taste. She is also graced with a hospitable attribute.

"Help yourself with anything." The witch said, "Be our guest."

She then left Riza to herself. She looked at the place and sighed. It's a pretty nice place to rest.

'I wonder if Roy is having any luck.'

* * *

With Roy:

Roy didn't even manage to close his eye. They rested under a tree. His three companions immediately fell asleep. But he has his reasons. They couldn't feel the itchy earth on their backs. It's not any better than Ishbal but it sure is uncomfortable. What's worse is the fact that all his companions snore. He could hear the scarecrow's wheezing. And don't get him started on the robot. His snores are echoing through his metal body which annoyed him even more. And the lion… god, he wished that the feline king would just die of sleep apnea to rid him of his suffering. Tomorrow, he will continue his journey to find Hawkeye. He just isn't sure if he will have enough strength to do so; seeing that he can't even take a nap.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

Ch. 11

* * *

The next day:

Mustang sat, leaning against the tree trunk. He was tired, he lacks sleep while his companions are energized and hyperactive, wasting their energies in stupid arguments. He wanted to burn them again but that would be too evil of him. Besides, he has too little energy to abuse his alchemy so he let them be. His head is thumping in pain and in every vulgar word, with every exchange of hurtful words, his head screamed. It was annoying. It was frustrating. Even his subordinates are better than the two. He remembered back in Amestris, back when he has his subordinates under his command; Hawkeye was the one who stops the stupidity of his other men. She was the one who keeps the peace, she holds everything together. How he managed to survive those three years without her, he doesn't know. But he was sure that despite that survival, he was a mess. He was a broken man. His guilt ate him away and it was a horrible feeling. Now, when they are supposed to be reunited, when he decides that maybe it wasn't best to leave and stay up North, this happened. And again, he is seeking her presence. Especially now, he is quite certain that she would be capable of shutting the two idiots up.

'Hawkeye,' he thought to himself, 'I need you.'

* * *

With Hawkeye:

Hawkeye woke up the next morning only to find a new set of clothes for her to wear. She heard a knock on the door so she went and open it, only to find Glenn standing there, grinning.

"We wanted to create your uniform, we knew you'd like it best," he explained, "but it's hard to do it. We don't know how. So bear with the dresses. You'll wear them in our travel."

Hawkeye nodded. "I understand," she said, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yeah," said the young wizard, "My sister sure knows how to treat guests."

He then closed the door, leaving Riza in peace. He walked down the halls of their home and saw his sister on the way.

"Hi, sister." greeted Glenn, "it's a great morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Glenn." replied the witch, "Where have you been?"

"I visited Riza," he said, "we are gonna leave today, remember?"

Glinda nodded.

"Why are you helping her?" Glinda asked, "You're not exactly a friendly person."

The boy sighed.

"Because cousin is whining about Riza's boyfriend." Glenn said, "And I really sympathize with Hawkeye. I mean, she didn't have a great time here in our dimension."

"Is Mr. Mustang Riza's boyfriend?" Glinda asked.

The young wizard just shrugged.

"He could be." He said, "I dunno."

Glinda just looked at her younger brother as he passed by, waving goodbye. She was trying to absorb what he just said. When she did, a vein popped on her head.

"GLENN!" she screamed, "YOU'RE GOSSIPING ABOUT PEOPLE AGAIN!"

The boy cringed when he heard his sister's shrieking screams and ran off. She sighed as her brother ran; being able to leave unscathed.

Back inside the room, Hawkeye dressed herself in one of the dresses they have prepared for her. It was again, powder blue. It was shorter than the other dress she wore. She disliked it, she looks like Dorothy.

'At least I'm wearing shoes this time.' Hawkeye thought, trying to find the silver lining. Suddenly, she remembered what the young wizard told her.

'Bear with the dresses. You'll wear them in our travel.'

She developed a gigantic drop of sweat on her forehead.

The horrifying thought crossed her…

'Does he mean there are more of these?'

She sighed and tried to erase the thought that struck her like lightning.

"I am going to find you, Roy." She said to herself and left the room.

* * *

Back with Roy:

After a while of thinking and contemplating, he finally came to the conclusion that he is going nowhere. Despite his head splitting headache, he gathered the courage to stand up and call his three companions.

"Enough of this nonsense." He said, standing mightily in front of them, "We have to continue our journey to the other side of the forest."

The three immediately stopped their senseless babbling and moved to gather their things. The lion, still unsure if they should go there walked over to Mustang in an attempt to change his mind.

"Mr. Mustang," the lion said, "I heard security's tight in there? Are you sure about this?"

"I'm certain." Said Mustang without a flinch, "If that's what it takes to get to Hawkeye, I'll face all those soldiers and fight them like a man."

He looked at the lion and smirked, "And I will not fail."

The lion stared at Roy for a moment, seeing the determination in his eye. The strength he displayed enticed the lion. He didn't even blink. He admired the courage and determination his current master is showing. He was distracted when again, Mustang spoke.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he said, "Do you understand how I feel?"

The lion nodded.

"I do," he said, "I just wish I had the courage as well; not just the understanding."

He then left Mustang to stand there and wait for them to finish their business. In the midst of waiting, he realized that they don't have many belongings to carry and they only have three bottles of water. Why it's taking them forever, he does not know. His eye twitched and a vein popped out as he turned to his men's direction only to find them silently arguing. He couldn't control his wrath anymore and his headache isn't lightening up his mood, resulting unto a very ear numbing scream:

"MOVE YOUR ASSES UP OR I'LL BURN YOU ALL!!"


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters.

Ch. 12

The scream echoed throughout the forest, frightening birds and other small creatures. The three fools all stopped what they were doing to look at their infuriated master who is red with anger. The lion turned pale, the scarecrow felt his knees shaking, and the robot can hear himself clank in fear. Mustang sighed and turned around to walk. Silence filled the air as the three terrified servants walked behind their master.

"You think he's mad?" whispered the robot to the scarecrow.

"Of course he's mad!" replied the scarecrow, his voice, in a whisper but with more intensity and impatience.

The lion sighed at the scene before him. He always gets blamed along with the two.

"Would you two just stop this?" he interfered, "Mustang might burn us this time."

The two stopped their little argument, finally realizing that they will get burned once they continue with their pointless babbling.

Mustang and his crew crossed rivers and hanging bridges. They crawled through mud and swung on vines until they reached the said kingdom. Mustang looked in awe. It's as if the place was taken right out from a landscape painting.

The purple mountains, the steady flowing of the river, the green fields, and the tiny, but beautiful cottages that surround the area, everything looked perfect. Right in the middle of it is a gigantic stone palace. Gray and sturdy, Mustang figured that whoever ruled the land must be a strong and serious man. His cronies looked above the blue and cheerful sky. The lion sniffed the fresh air and smiled. Who would've thought that the kingdom would be such a wonderful place? They almost forgot that trouble will ensue once Mustang seeks Hawkeye, the so-called princess.

"Let's go." Mustang said in monotone.

"What's your plan, sir?" asked the lion.

"Fight to get her back." Mustang said, "And if she's asleep, I'll show the prince that I'm the only one who's capable of waking her up."

"Sounds like a plan."

Together, they walked towards their destination.

Back with Hawkeye:

Hawkeye and Glenn walked the yellow brick road. Still unsure if she should pursue the wizard to find Roy, she asked the boy.

"Is he really capable of helping?"

"Yes." Said Glenn, "He's much better than that old man who got lost here years ago."

"You have something against the old man?" asked Hawkeye.

"It's not that I have something against him," replied the boy, "It's just that he's sooooo fake. He's hiding behind some image projector. I dunno what the hell people call it."

"So you do have something against him." confirmed Hawkeye.

"Shut up." Glenn said sighing, "How I feel towards previous rulers is none of your business, young lady."

"Fine, I will, I will." Riza said, feigning her defeat. "But anyway, the bottom line is, you trust this fellow more than the former?"

"Yup." was the only reply he had given her. Silence enveloped their surroundings as they walked towards their destination. But the silence broke when the Good Witch of the North appeared before them.

"Boo!" she greeted, trying to surprise her cousin.

"Very scary." Glenn said.

"You could at least pretend that you freaked out." said the witch. "It'd be more fun."

The boy sighed and got his beautiful strawberry locks off his face.

"What do you want me to do, fake a shrilly scream?" asked the boy. "Moving on, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You're no fun." stated the witch, "But you're right, let's get right down to business."

"A'right." Said Glenn, "By the way, this is my friend, Riza Hawkeye."

"She's the reason why I'm here." The good witch admitted, "You see, I met a cocky ass---"

Immediately, Glenn cut her off before she continues using profanity.

"Watch the language, you're in fairytale land."

"Fine. Going back, I met a man a few days back, I'm pretty sure he's looking for her."

"Great, do you know of his whereabouts?"

"Well, so to say, you wouldn't find him in Emerald City. If you go to the next kingdom… perhaps you'll see him."

"What kingdom?" interrupted Hawkeye.

"The kingdom on the other end of the forest, I think Glenn knows where it is." She looked at her cousin thoughtfully, "You do, don't you?"

"Of course, I do." said the boy impatiently. "Thanks for the tip. We gotta get going."

"Anytime!"

And with a poof, she disappeared behind yellow smokes.

Glenn looked at Hawkeye and smiled.

"So… shall we go there?" he asked.

"Definitely." Hawkeye replied.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

* * *

Ch. 13

Glenn and Riza walked the yellow brick road, waiting for a sign that says 'welcome to the forest.'

"Why are you looking for that Mustang guy anyway?" inquired Glenn.

"Why do you ask?" Hawkeye said.

"Just curious, I mean, you could always wish yourself home. It can be done, with or without a companion."

"Because we went in together, it's only proper that we go back together."

The young wizard shrugged.

"Is that all?" he asked, "No special reason? Not because you care, not because you… love him?"

"You really are young and green, aren't you?"

Riza smiled at the young man beside him.

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Glenn retaliated, "I know it when someone likes another person… I wasn't born yesterday."

"If you do know, why do you still ask?"

"Because I don't want to assume, I want to confirm if I'm correct."

"It's none of your concern, though."

"You're right. But if you had been listening to Glinda, you'd know that I'm pretty nosy."

"I don't have to listen to know a general fact."

"That's true." Glenn looked at Riza, "I'm tired of walking, aren't you?"

"I am not gonna stop until I reach that kingdom."

"Let's just use magic to get there."

Hawkeye glared at him as if he just said something bad.

"If you are capable of doing that why didn't you just do it?!?"

"Because we are not capable of transporting humans to the Emerald City." replied the young wizard, "Nor are we capable of transporting humans to Oz."

"Well, we've been walking towards the forest for quite a while now. Why didn't you just use magic to transport us there?"

"'Coz it's no fun."

The young man clapped his hands and they magically disappeared behind red and blue smokes.

* * *

Back with Mustang:

It was a short walk, soon enough, they stood in front of the castle, surrounding it was water with crocodiles waiting to be fed. They stared at it, wondering how they could enter when the drawbridge is shut tight.

"So," said the Lion, "Got any plans that involves breaking in castle walls without falling into a hungry pack of crocodiles?"

"That… I am not prepared for." Mustang admitted.

The scarecrow and the robot looked at each other, and for once, they agreed on one thing.

"We're doomed." They said in unison. "We're doomed to fail!!!"

"We're not doomed!" the lion piped in, trying to find a ray of shining light, "This is just a trial, an adventure!"

The lion held his head up high at the mention of the word "adventure." The clouds seem to agree with the golden feline for they parted to reveal the rays of the shining sun.

"No, they're right." Mustang said, "We are doomed to fail."

The lion's face fell in disappointment. He never thought that he would be hearing such words from his master, the man he admired for his courage.

"We have to devise a plan to attain success." Mustang continued, "But we've been doing things without one so we truly are failing."

"What do you suggest we do, sir?" asked the robot.

"We should use our failure to our advantage." Mustang replied.

The three looked at each other in confusion as they try to understand what Mustang's statement means.

* * *

Back with Riza:

After a few seconds of floating in a random wormhole, they reached the kingdom on the other side of the forest.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Beauty Kingdom!" introduced Glenn, "Home of the fourth most ignorant princess in the land, Aurora!"

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at the young wizard's remark.

"If she's the fourth most ignorant, who's the first, second, and third?"

"Oh, that's simple!" replied Glenn, "Rapunzel is first for giving her little secret away, second is the little sea maiden for making a deal with an evil sea witch, and third is Snow White for accepting apples from strangers."

"What made Princess Aurora the fourth?" asked Hawkeye.

"Let's just say that her fairy godmothers didn't include I.Q. in their gift list." Glenn sighed, "That's just unfortunate because she is very beautiful."

"What does she look like anyway?"

"She looks exactly like you but she's kinder and more lovable than you."

Hawkeye grinned, thinking that it's his turn to be embarrassed now.

"So, you like her, Glenn?" Hawkeye mocked.

"No!" denied young Glenn, "I am not supposed to like humans that way! Besides, she's engaged to that forty year old machismo named Charming."

"Oh, I sense hostility."

"Shut up, Hawkeye."

"What's wrong with liking her, Glenn?"

"It's not allowed." said the young wizard, "Something goes wrong everytime magical beings fall for normal humans."

"Like what?"

"Ever heard of Rumpelstiltskin? He wasn't always ugly. But he fell in love with a human. It's okay to love a human it's just not right to act upon those emotions because if they don't return the feelings, we only have two options."

"What are those options?"

"It's either we kill the one we love or we turn into a hideous woodland creature who inflicts pain and suffering. Rumpelstiltskin chose the latter."

"Are you sure that it's not just a made-up story?"

"I'm certain. If you need another example, let me tell you about maleficent and the woodsman."

"What? Maleficent turned into a witch because she fell in love with a woodsman?"

"No. Maleficent was always a witch. It's her daughter who fell in love with the young woodsman. Maleficent wanted to protect her daughter so she turned the poor guy into a lion before anything else happens."

"Maleficent has a daughter?"

"Had." Glenn corrected, "She died of extreme depression after a few months."

"I see." Hawkeye sighed, "So it's safe to assume that you're not planning to act upon your emotions."

"I know better than act upon an erratic heartbeat." replied the young wizard. "What do you know anyway? It's not like you're acting upon your emotions and you have the privilege of doing so."

"Alright." said Hawkeye trying to change the subject, "I wonder how the boys are treating the princess."

* * *

Back in Shamballa:

The five men and Ross walked around in circles, thinking of a solution to this strange occurrence. What kind of illness can make a person fall into a deep slumber when pricked by a tiny needle anyway?

"Maybe we should call Schezca." Feury suggested. "She reads a lot, maybe she has some answers."

"Seems like a reasonable idea." agreed Havoc, "Anyone knows her number?"

"I do." said Bloch.

"And why do you have her number?" asked Ross trying to hide a bit of jealousy.

"None of your business, Ross." The Sergeant replied.

Maria Ross fumed in anger. Bloch noticed this and tried to take his words back.

"I'm kidding!" he said, "I have her number 'coz I asked her to go to the bookstore and get me that book I've been asking for."

Her glare did not cease.

"Havoc, please dial the number." Bloch said, "and tell her that I wouldn't be needing that book after all."

"Alright."

Schezca's home:

Schezca frantically searched for the source of the ringing. Being a forest of books, Schezca always seem to be lost in her own home.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said the confused young woman, waving her hands in the air, as if the phone could actually see her hand signals.

Her frantic hand movements caused the books to fall over and as she drowned in a sea of books, on the bright side, she finally found the darn telephone.

"Hello."

She listened to the person to the other line. It was Havoc.

"Hmmm… there's only one solution to such problems."

Author's note: in this fic, green means naïve.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

* * *

Ch. 14

"A KISS!?!" Havoc's yelled, "You're kidding, right?"

The four men looked at each other, wondering what a kiss has got to do with anything.

"You're reading too much fairytales." Stated Havoc, "No way in hell are we going to line up just to give her a wake up kiss."

Breda and Bloch started laughing.

"I can't believe Schezca is suggesting something that stupid!" Breda said in between laughs.

Bloch can say nothing. He only nodded and laughed harder. Havoc put the receiver down and looked at the four men before him.

"She wasn't kidding." He said.

"Where the hell did she get that information?" Breda asked.

"She said it's in a book." Said Havoc, "And she insisted that Sleeping Beauty isn't a fairytale."

"So she got it from a Sleeping Beauty Fairytale." Breda concluded.

"Yup."

Havoc looked at Feury. The sergeant was breathing heavily and sweat drops are forming on his forehead. Falman was supporting the boy's body to keep him off the ground.

"What's wrong with you, Feury?" asked Havoc.

"I…" Feury stuttered, "I… I… never kissed a girl before."

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to."

"So you're really gonna give it a shot?" asked Falman, "You don't believe all that bunkum, do you?"

Havoc shrugged, "We're gonna have to give everything a shot. We don't have any other solution. And what's bunkum?"

"Bunkum is a noun. It's meaning is non---"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh please," interrupted Breda, "You just want to kiss the girl."

"Every inch of her reminds me of Hawkeye, why would I wanna do that?" asked Havoc.

"But you stated that you wanted to bang her." Said Ross.

"And you thought I was serious?" said Havoc, "I'm not that immoral. Line up boys. Bloch will go first."

"Why?!?" protested Bloch.

"Because we're gonna do it in alphabetical order."

Bloch looked at Havoc hesitantly and slowly walked towards the sleeping princess. He slowly got down on his knees and got closer. His face got nearer within every second, slowly closing the distance between the two faces, when he realized that it will only take one more move to close the distance in completely, he shut his eyes tight. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands pull his face away. Within a blink of an eye, he felt a pair of lips collide with his. He opened his eyes to find that it was Ross. She pulled away and glared at him.

"You are not kissing anyone else." She said.

Bloch stared into space, trying to process what just happened.

"This is going to be very interesting." Falman said.

"You bet." Breda agreed, "I wonder if our bosses are having an interesting time themselves."

* * *

Back in Fairytale land (Inside the castle):

The king and Prince charming sat on a table drinking hard liquor. As of the moment, they are having a heated argument regarding Princess Aurora. Charming is getting impatient with the princess' reluctant behavior. He hated the fact that she pushed him off his own horse and ran off with it. He hated the fact that he couldn't have her.

"I am tired of waiting for your princess." Said charming, "A deal is a deal. And you're way past the allotted time, Zachary."

"I am sorry, my dear friend," said the king, "A lot of unplanned events had happened. I never thought that she would protest."

"I want to marry her. I don't care if you pull her hair throughout the damn aisle, and I don't care if you bring her to me in chains. I want to marry the damn woman. I'll give you until tomorrow."

The king clutched his fists. He hated the words that came right out of the prince's mouth. Those words made him see that his daughter would not be treated well. Thoughts of Aurora being treated like a slave filled his mind and it brought him so much anger. His vision blurred and he drew his sword.

"I'm going to slit your throat if you don't treat my daughter well, Fredrick."

"Oh, suddenly you call me with my real name?" said the prince who is now known as Fredrick.

"You do not plan on treating her well, do you?"

"Listen King Zachary, I practically own your daughter. What I do to her is none of your concern. She's my property. So you can do nothing even if I don't give her the happily ever after she deserves."

"You filthy bas---"

Their argument was cut short when a soldier entered the room.

"Sir, there are a couple of arsonists outside the palace. They are trying to burn the drawbridge while complaining about the fall of the poultry business."

"At this time of day?" said the king. "Capture them and bring them to the dungeon. I don't need to hear those fools' complaints."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Outside:

The scarecrow and the robot were causing a very small turbulence outside the castle, with their torches and their boards with a drawn picture of a chicken. They waited for any reaction coming from inside.

"The wife complains because we lack, give our chicken business back!"

"Burn the castle!"

They repeated those statements over and over again, trying to irritate the guards.

"Why did we agree to do this?" asked the scarecrow between his fake recitations of protests.

"Because we won't die that easily." Replied the robot.

"Don't you mean 'you won't die that easily'? Because burn me and I'm gone forever."

"Just shut up and continue the chicken chants."

"The wife complains because we lack, give our chicken business back!"

"Burn the castle!"

"I wonder where Mustang and the lion hid." Said the robot.

"Who cares, we should be worrying about our asses." Stated the scarecrow.

"You're using inappropriate language."

"Shut up and chant."

"The wife complains because we lack, give our chicken business back!"

"Burn the castle!"

They continued chanting not really knowing what's in store for them once the drawbridge opens. But they soon got their answer when it slowly opened, welcoming them to a world of trouble. They swallowed as they saw five soldiers approaching them. The five mighty men walked in pride, prepared to capture the two troublemakers when one of them got hit by a tiny stone.

"What the hell?" the soldier said. He strayed from the path of the righteous men and walked towards the direction of where the stone came from. Little did he know that this is the biggest mistake of his life… or at least his career.

As he walked the final step, a hungry lion greeted him with a roar. He screamed in fear but no one could hear him. Everyone was too busy chasing after the noisy 'villagers'. The lion got closer and closer, longing to gnaw on him when suddenly, a warning flame fired straight towards the lion. Fearing that he'd get injured, the lion ran off. The soldier breathed a sigh of relief as he sat up, trying to find the source of the flame. He saw Mustang standing nearby, smirking. The soldier crawled towards his savior and paid him respect.

"I owe you my life, good sir," the savior said, kissing the ground, "How could I ever repay you?"

"Well, you can let me borrow your armor." Mustang said.

"That can't---"

Mustang didn't let the soldier finish, he immediately hit the poor man's nape, leaving him unconscious.

"Too late."

Mustang took the armor and put it on. He looked around and called after his accomplice.

"Lion, come out!" It's all clear!"

"You almost fried me!" complained the lion.

"You did a good job." Said Mustang. "Now let's go before the bridge shuts again."

"How am I going to enter that place, I'm a lion."

"I got you covered."

They walked towards the other soldiers only to find that they're already carrying their other accomplices. The two were glaring at Roy and the lion, uttering silent curses.

"Why is there a lion beside you Kurt?" asked one soldier.

'So Kurt is the guy's name.' Mustang thought to himself.

"I found him nearby!" said Mustang said, trying to sound cheerful, "He can do tricks!"

"Like?" asked another soldier.

"He can bark like a dog." Mustang looked at the lion, "bark, lion, bark!"

The lion looked at him with disdain and did what he's told.

"Woof."

"He can also roll over like a dog. Roll over."

The lion sighed. 'I am going to kill this man later.' He thought as he did the command given to him.

"It is amazing!" said another soldier, "Let's give him to the royal jester!"

"Nah, let Kurt keep it as a pet." said the first soldier, "He found it. Now let's get back to business. Let's send these goofs to the dungeon."

"This is not fair!!!" protested the two, "We only wanted to exert our rights!!! Support the poultry business!!!"

They entered the castle and the drawbridge closed. Mustang inhaled the castle air, smell of sweet success. Now all he has to do is deal with his two imprisoned accomplices, find Hawkeye and leave the accursed place.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

A/N: I am sorry for not updating for the past months. College kept me so busy that I had no time to update. :( Hope you still support TFL. :D

Ch. 15

Meanwhile, Riza and Glenn are busy looking for Mustang out in the open fields. Hawkeye is tired and quite unhappy about their futile attempts on finding Mustang but giving up is not something she is good at. She sighed.

'Why does he have to be so close?' Riza thought to herself, 'if he wasn't around here, it'll be easier to give up.'

Glenn smiled at Hawkeye who is obviously feeling impatient as of the moment.

"Don't give up now," Glenn said, trying to encourage his companion, "you know he's close by."

"I know," Hawkeye replied, "that's what annoys me."

Glenn looked at Riza, waiting for the rest of her statement.

"He's so close by but I can't find him."

"Well, talking will take us nowhere."

Hawkeye nodded and continued walking the open fields in search of her superior. Speaking of superior, from above them, three fairies are flying, probably around to visit the king and prince charming also known as Zachary and Frederick. As they fly around the kingdom, Merryweather noticed a blonde-haired woman way below. With her is a man with red hair.

"Hey!" She called the other fairies' attention. "Look below."

Flora and Fauna looked at each other and did what they're told. There they saw Riza, walking around with a young man.

"Our Briar Rose!" exclaimed Fauna, the green one.

"She's… cheating!" accused Flora, the pink one.

Merryweather sighed and hit her companions' heads with her wand.

"She's not cheating on the prince!" said Merryweather, "Don't you know who that kid is?"

"No." The two replied in unison. They stared at Merryweather inquiringly, hoping to gain some answers. Merryweather sighed as she declared who the young man is.

"That's Glenn, you twits," she said, impatience evident in her tone of voice, "that's Glinda's brother."

"Glinda's the good witch of the North, right?" asked Flora.

"Yes, she is." Merryweather replied. "Now what is our little Briar Rose doing with that young wizard?"

"That doesn't matter," said Flora, "we have to get our princess now!"

"I agree," said Fauna, "the prince is waiting for his princess."

The three immediately landed from their flight and stood in front of their 'Briar Rose', trying to look like strict aunties who just found out that their niece is rebelling against them.

"Where have you been, Briar Rose?" asked Merryweather, trying to keep her voice stern, "Don't you know that you have a wedding to attend to?"

Hawkeye looked at them in horror. Who would've thought that she'd cross paths with these three moronic fairies again? She looked at Glenn, obviously seeking help but Glenn was just staring at the three fairies with the same expression she has.

"How about you Glenn?" asked Flora, "Why are you here?"

"I'm helping Ms. Hawkeye out," he replied, trying to keep his composure, "what brings you here?"

"We are here to take our Briar Rose." Merryweather said.

"Oh she's not Briar Rose," replied the young wizard, "she's just a lost young woman from some dimension."

Flora glared at the Glenn who was trying to explain the situation. She whisked her wand and turned him into stone. Hawkeye looked at the three. Their eyes are glowing red, like demons. And they are ready to eat her.

"I can see that Glenn doesn't have any power over you three," stated Riza, trying to sound calm, despite the horrifying situation.

"Young wizard," said Merryweather, "he's nothing compared to us matured fairies."

"Oh, you mean 'old'?" Riza asked innocently.

The three looked angrier at the mention of the word. Riza swallowed hard, hoping that she didn't offend them with the remark. Fauna was the one who whisked her wand and suddenly, Riza felt like she couldn't move. She saw the three fairies joining forces to carry her to the palace. And she can do nothing about it.

'I swear they are the devil's minions.' She thought to herself as she gets carried off to the castle.

In the castle:

In the castle, Roy Mustang walked uncomfortably with his stolen armor. Thoughts of Riza filled his brain as he looked around.

"Boss," the lion called, interrupting Roy, "when are we going to help the robot and the scarecrow."

"The other soldier said that I'm on duty tonight," replied Mustang, "I'll take that opportunity to free them."

"Got any luck on Ms. Hawkeye?"

"Not really. She should be here somewhere," Mustang continued walking, "we should split up."

The lion nodded and walked somewhere else, leaving Roy to himself.

Behind him, three fairies passed along with the woman he is looking for. But he didn't notice this. He continued walking as the three walked into a room nearby.

Being completely hidden by the armor, Riza didn't recognize Roy either, and she paid no mind. They reached a big wooden door and the three fairies knocked on the door. From inside, they heard a man invite them in. They obliged and stepped into the room. There, two men stood. One was old with gray hair and the other was a bit younger and has an arrogant aura surrounding him. This one brushed his blond hair with his fingers and smirked. The three fairies released Hawkeye from the spell. Hawkeye glared at them and started moving her hands and feet. Slowly, she got on her feet. The blond-haired man walked towards her and cupped her chin. She glared at him, obviously unhappy with the welcome she received.

"Remember me, cupcake?" asked the man.

"I'd remember that ugly face anywhere." Riza replied, spiteful.

"Ah, stubborn," The man said, turning his head to the gray-haired man. "you're daughter really is a pain."

"Do not treat her that way," replied the man angrily, "I don't think I'll let you have her."

"But we have a contract, my dear king!" said the blond-haired man, "I, the prince, shall marry your beautiful princess. You can't back out on a contract."

Hawkeye stood silently in front of the two men and the three fairies. What the hell was she doing there? How could she possibly get into such a pathetic situation? Maybe she really is starting to play the role of a princess, helpless, needy. Those are not the words to describe her and it angered her to think that she's being identified as one. Out of fury, she kicked the prince's balls and headed for the door, escaping the fiends that stood before her. Her brain was flooded with thoughts of Mustang and where to find him, Glenn and how to transform him back to his usual state, and how to escape the odd dimension the gate brought them to. As she walked the halls, she noticed a soldier talking to a female servant. Noting the expression on the servant's face, Riza can tell that the girl is enticed by the man. She smiled as she realized that the soldier's hair was a lot like Roy's. She slowly walked towards that direction; maybe they'll know where the exit is. As she gets nearer, their conversation becomes audible.

"So the princess still isn't here?" the man asked, his smooth and suave tone made the servant blush and swoon.

"No, she is still being searched for."

"How about a blonde woman with big amber eyes?" asked the man, "have you seen anyone who looks like that?"

Riza frowned. She recognizes the voice, and she definitely knows who this 'soldier' is looking for. She walked closer. Annoyance is seen in every aspect of her face. She coughed, interrupting the conversation. The man looked behind him and revealed an eye-patched man with black orbs, Roy Mustang. He looked at Hawkeye in surprise as she intimidated the servant girl. The poor girl ran off, hoping that the blonde woman won't scratch her eyes off.

"I was looking for you all over the place," Riza said, "who would've thought that I'd find you flirting with a girl."

Mustang smiled at her. No, it wasn't one of those sarcastic looks he usually gives. It was a smile, a nice and sincere one. Hawkeye looked at him, puzzled by his behavior. Without warning, he put his arms around her tightly, as if he isn't going to let go of her.

"And I was looking for you," He admitted, "but I can't find you."

Riza patted his back and settled in to his embrace.

"Maybe because you spend your time talking to servants." she said.

"My dear princess," said Roy, trying to tease Riza "there is no need to be jealous for the knight is only after one princess."

Hawkeye let go of him and sighed.

"Oh, leaving my embrace, already, lieutenant?"

"We don't really have time for a cozy reunion, sir."

Mustang just smiled. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Long story," she replied, "but to sum it all up, people have mistaken me for this kingdom's princess."

Mustang thought for a while.

"Where's the real princess?" asked Mustang.

Back in Shamballa:

"I'll take Bloch's place," declared Ross.

The five men stared at her, all of them doubting if that is such a good idea.

"She's kidding." Feury said.

Ross glared at Feury, obviously angry at the remark she heard from him.

"What do you mean?" Ross said, "Are you doubting me because I'm a girl?"

Feury started to shake in fear. "No, ma'am!" he squealed.

Ross looked at the other four men before him and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just a bit tensed."

"I can see." Breda said, "But are you really gonna kiss the sleeping girl?"

"Hey, everyone's got to try," said Ross.

Again, the four looked at Bloch.

"Everyone but him." she rephrased.

She walked towards the princess and got down on her knees. Slowly, she got closer and closer until their lips touched. The princess opened her eyes wide and saw Ross beside her. She smiled and slowly sat up and put her arms around the only female in the group.

"My prince!" the princess said.

Ross's eyes widened at what the princess said. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

Ch. 16

"My prince," Briar Rose said, "you have rescued me from an eternal slumber."

"Prince Maria." Havoc said the name, "You know Ross, that doesn't sound so bad."

Ross Glared at the lieutenant but Havoc just smiled, she doesn't have the 1st Lieutenant's intensity. The others only watched in silence as Ross struggled to free herself from the princess's deadly grip.

"Gee guys," Ross called, "A little help with this one."

Bloch, who just established a relationship with the 'prince' immediately tried to get Briar Rose away from Ross.

"She won't budge, Ross." Bloch said.

"Do something, Bloch!" Ross managed to choke out, "I'm deprived of air."

The other men stood there, watching the scene. Breda flinched as he watched the couple get rid of the third party. Feury looked at them, worried that something bad may happen. Havoc smirked, entertained by the scene before him. Falman stood calmly.

"Only the Colonel or the 1st Lieutenant could control this." The warrant officer said.

With Roy and Riza:

"We've no time to talk about that now." Hawkeye said, "I'm pretty sure they're looking for me now. The three fairy godmothers are gonna find me soon."

Mustang took some time to absorb what she had said. Slowly, his mind envisioned the three women with matching clothes and strange disposition. This vision formed a mirage in front of him. This caused him to rub his eyes to make the disturbing images disappear but they never did. That's when he realized one thing: 'soon' is an understatement.

"Well, it's too late to hide now." Mustang said as he snapped his fingers, hoping to burn the three fairies into their deathbeds. But it didn't work; they simply killed the fire with a flick of their wands. With no other option left, Roy took Riza's hand and dragged her with him as he ran.

"Good thing the corridors are spacious." He said.

The fairy godmothers frowned and raised their wands. Sparkling lights in various colors were released, chasing after Roy and the 'princess.' Roy ran as fast as he could but the lights were moving in the speed of light. It caught up with him and managed to inflict an injury to his left arm. He felt it cut through him like a knife and he winced in pain. Gaining the knowledge that the lights can inflict physical harm, he warned Riza.

"Riza," he said, "be careful of those lights, they're some kind of lasers."

"Oh, I saw it," replied Riza, "but I doubt that they'll target me."

Roy turned left when he saw an opportunity to do so but Riza was uninformed of Roy's sudden change of direction and when she saw the wall, it was too late. She was knocked unconscious and Roy stopped to carry her and continued his run. On the way, he saw the lion, clueless of what to do.

"Lion!" Roy called out.

The lion looked at Roy. He was carrying a sleeping woman in his arms. Probably the Riza Hawkeye he was looking for. He knew that Roy was running towards him but what nothing can prepare him from the action his master is about to perform. Roy Mustang jumped at the lion's back. Roy being heavy and the lion, unprepared, the poor animal fell on the floor.

"I'm not a damn horse, Mustang!" he yelled, "I should be riding you!"

Before Roy could retaliate, the three fairies came into sight, each wearing an intimidating facial expression. Again, they raised their wands and lights flew out of their accursed sticks.

"Run, you fool!" Mustang said, "Those things are lasers!"

"Lasers?" the lion asked.

"Yes! Colorful and glittery lasers, now move, we do not possess nine lives!"

"Correction," said the lion, "_you_ do not possess nine lives."

"Just run!"

And the lion started running, as if trying to escape a hurricane. Roy held onto the beast's mane while holding on to Riza just as tightly. He was trying hard to keep himself from falling off. The lights and the fairies followed them as they ran, getting impatient by the minute.

"Can't you run any faster?" Roy asked.

The lion did not say anything. He focused on the running, which was the wisest option, considering their situation. They turned left and right in every given opportunity until they reached a dead end. Roy got off the lion with Riza still in his arms.

"This is not good." The lion said, "What are we to do now?"

"Fire power," said Roy, his obsidian orb almost flaming with hatred.

He was about to perform his alchemy when the fairies laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Fauna.

"Your powers have no effect on us," continued Flora.

"Especially because we used our powers to block yours!" finished Merryweather.

Knowing that his master is defenseless against the three wicked crones, the lion took a deep breath and with all his courage, he pounced on the accursed fairies like the predator that he is, hoping that they will wet their pants in fear. But they didn't do as he had hoped. Instead, the three flicked their wands and turned the poor lion into a rock. Seeing this, Roy looked at the rock solid form of his underling and then at the fairies. Roy looked at Riza, lying in his arms, defenseless and wondered if she suffered further damage while he ran with her in his arms. He hoped that nothing serious happened to her because he needed to run, he needed to get them away from the nasty situation they are in. But he didn't get to do any of that because he found that his feet are numb. He is slowly turning into concrete. The three fairies took off with Riza floating behind them.

"Damn it," Roy hissed in frustration, "I was so close."

With Riza:

The three fairies looked at their 'godchild' and wondered how they are going to treat her. All their lives, they relied on magic to treat injuries and those injuries only involve mild scratches and bruises.

"Do you have any idea on how to treat this, Flora?" asked the worried Fauna.

"Well, no," replied the fairy, "I've never been faced with such a thing."

"Maybe we should just use our magic," said Merryweather, "it can't be difficult."

"But we know nothing about major injuries," said Flora, "we might fail!"

"She's right," agreed Fauna, "and we don't really know anything about this."

"Maybe we should just approach the palace doctor," Flora suggested.

"That seems like a wise idea," agreed Fauna, "where is he?"

"On vacation," replied Merryweather bitterly.

That's when they realized that they are on their own. No one is going to help them heal their godchild's injury.

"Is she alive?" asked Merryweather.

"Yes, she is" replied Flora.

"Who could help us through trying times?" Fauna said, losing her hope.

With Glenn:

Glenn stood, unmoving, as if waiting for pigeons to drop their breakfast on him when Glinda came to his rescue. She cast a spell upon him and finally, he was awakened from being a shaped boulder.

"Sister!" Glenn said happily, "You found me."

"Well, I was watching you," admitted Glinda, "I can't let you stay that way. What would our deceased parents think?"

"They'll think you're irresponsible," replied Glenn, "now, can I go to the palace? I have to help Hawkeye out."

The South Witch nodded, "Do be careful, my little brother," she said, "and please, remind those three fairies that I am not the Good Witch of the North. I just hate being mixed up with someone like her."

"Why?" asked Glenn, "She is our cousin, sister."

"Oh please," said Glinda, "I wouldn't have it. I do not want to be confused with an impatient woman who only cares about her cat."

"But you are an impatient woman, sister," Glenn pointed out, "that fact can never be denied."

"Shut up and help your friend out," said Glinda, "I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks," he said and vanished into smokes.

He appeared in the room where Riza lay unconscious, the fairy godmothers are still confused with what they are supposed to do that they didn't notice Glenn behind them.

"You know," said Glenn, startling the three fairies, "my sister does not appreciate you confusing her for the North Witch. She finds it offensive."

"Oh, so you're here again," Merryweather said, agitated and pointed her wand at the boy, ready to turn him into stone.

"Seems like you need a hand," said Glenn, trying to stop her from using magic against him, "a stone won't really be much help, don't you think?"

He succeeded; Merryweather hid her wand in her pocket and swallowed.

"What do you propose we do?"

He nodded and smiled, satisfied with the positive reactions of the three biddies.

"Well, all we need to do is cast a spell and it's through!" said Glenn.

"What would it cost us?" asked Merryweather.

"Give me your 'princess' and she will live!"

Merryweather hissed.

"Why you tricky little brat," she said, "do you take us for fools?"

Glenn gave her his boyish smirk. It irritated the blue crone but she didn't dare say a word.

"If you choose to witness her demise rather than just see her off with me, I will take you for fools," said Glenn, "especially because you know this isn't your Briar Rose."

"What are you talking about?" yelled Flora.

"You know what I'm talking about," replied Glenn calmly, "tell me, Ms. Fauna, what makes the three of you so desperate to marry her to a pig like Charming?"

* * *

A/N: I know, it's getting weird. But hopefully, I'll be able to redeem myself the following chapters. Please bear with me.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

Ch. 17

"What do you mean?" Fauna asked, her lips trembling.

"You know what I mean," said young Glenn. "Charming is not exactly a good choice for a groom. Being a forty-something man with greasy blond hair and yellowish teeth. He's not exactly prince material. So why are you so keen on him being Briar's husband?"

"We don't know where you're getting at!" yelled Merryweather defensively. But Flora only sighed in frustration.

"Enough, Merryweather," said the pink fairy. "I think we cannot lie ourselves out of this one."

The three fairies bowed their heads in shame while Glenn posed himself to listen. Fauna swallowed hard and spoke.

"You see, Glenn," she started, "Charming is not keen on marrying our Princess Briar Rose."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Glenn, his interest rising. "The man is doggedly pursuing her."

"But to pay off the kingdom's debt, the princess must be married to the prince," continued Fauna.

Glenn frowned in confusion.

"You're not answering the question," he stated calmly.

"Let us finish, lad," snapped Merryweather.

Glenn stopped protesting and listened to what the fairies had to say.

"That's why the king decided to give his daughter to Charming," said Flora. "Charming wasn't the one who proposed it, the king did."

"The Prince didn't like the idea," added Merryweather. "He said that he couldn't gain anything from a young bride."

Glenn failed to make a connection so he continued listening to the three fairies' explanation.

"So the three of us gave the princess gifts," said Fauna. "Beauty, talent and supposedly intelligence but before Merryweather managed to give her such a quality, Maleficent came and inflicted the curse upon her."

"We had no other choice," said Merryweather. "What are beauty, talent and wisdom if her life would end so soon? A corpse would not make a fine bride, lad. We had to choose."

"The prince took pity with the child and the kingdom," said Flora. "The child was their only hope to be free from debt. But she was doomed to sleep for all eternity. He signed the deal."

"So he never wanted to marry Briar Rose in the first place?" asked Glenn, "why is he hounding her now?"

"He's not hounding Briar Rose, lad," said Merryweather. "He's after your friend, Riza Hawkeye."

Glenn's eyes widened.

"You three knew all along," he concluded. "You and that nasty lout you call a prince!"

"Wasn't that your guess in the first place?" asked Fauna.

"I was bluffing earlier," admitted the boy. "Wait, don't change the subject!"

"You have to understand," said Merryweather, "we had to do something!"

'We had to do something,' those words drew circles around the boy's mind, he tried to make some sense out of the sentence but he only came up with one conclusion.

"You caused this?" he said with an accusatory tone of voice.

"The prince wanted to call the deal off," explained Merryweather. "Briar Rose is a simpleton, the prince wouldn't marry a fool!"

"We sensed a strong power coming from the other world so we took a chance in trading our godchild to someone who's similar to her," said Flora. "Similar in appearance not in I.Q."

Glenn looked at the sleeping form of Riza Hawkeye and turned his gaze to the three fairies. If those three didn't summon her to their accursed dimension, she wouldn't be in this situation, he thought. They interfered with the lives of others who do not even know of their existence. They willingly traded their godchild for someone who will pass as payment. They have no regards for the lives they ruined. They don't care about the feelings of their rejected princess.

"The three of you truly are despicable," Glenn said. "How could you call yourselves good? You're worse than Maleficent. You're manipulative beings."

You don't understand, lad," said Merryweather. "It was for the good of the kingdom."

"I understand perfectly," said Glenn. "But still. You're lucky the man with obsidian hair is not here to hear all of these. He'd probably burn you."

"He cannot do that," Flora said with confidence.

"Maybe not," said Glenn, "but then again, we don't know what he's capable of doing. Now step aside, I'll take care of the girl."

With Roy Mustang:

He stood still. The look on his face is a combination of grief, defeat and wrath. The Witch of the North detested this look. She'd trade that look for the man's smirk any day of the week. Although she liked Mustang as a stone, she decided that the look can only vanish if she turned him back into a human, so reluctantly, she did. She helped his lion friend too, after all, he'd probably ask her to do it anyway, why not do it already?

Slowly, Mustang's body started to move. He stretched a little and looked at the blonde witch who helped him out of the sticky situation. The lion started to stretch as well, relieved that he's not made of concrete anymore.

"Thank you," said Mustang.

"Yeah," agreed the lion, "I thought we're doomed to become palace decorations for the rest of our lives."

The witch rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, Mustang," she said. "Your friend is with the three fairies. But there's no need to fret, my cousin, Glenn had graced them with his presence."

"Where is she?" asked Mustang.

"Why, I do not know!" said the witch honestly. "There are so many rooms in this palace, I wouldn't know where they took her."

The lion sighed, knowing that once again, he had to work. Suddenly, the idea of becoming a palace decoration appealed to him. But it was too late to make a request because before he knew it, our eye-patched hero is dragging him along in his adventures.

Back with Riza Hawkeye:

Glenn was horrified at what he had done. He should've been more careful. He should've called Glinda but he didn't do any of that. And now, a mistake that cannot be fixed is right before his very eyes. He just charmed Riza Hawkeye to an eternal slumber.

"It's not like I killed her!" said the young wizard. "She's only sleeping, ladies. You know, like what Briar Rose is supposed to be doing."

But those words didn't make the fairies happy. They glared daggers at the poor, careless lad who only tried to help them.

"Please don't kill me," he squealed. "All she needs is a kiss from a guy and it's over."

"Then do it," said Merryweather. "Kiss her awake."

"I—I can't do that," said Glenn. "I'm not human! I'll… I'll turn into a troll!"

"Fine," said Merryweather, "ladies, let's take her to charming."

Glenn's eyes widened in panic, "Woah, wait a second!" he said, trying to stop the three. "Let me handle this. I'll take him to the obsidian-haired man! He'll know what to do and how to do it!"

"We wouldn't give her to you!" said Flora.

"We had a deal!" protested Glenn.

"You messed up, kid," stated Merryweather.

"Eitherway, I still did my part of the bargain so hand her over!"

The three stood in front of Riza's sleeping form, keeping her away from the boy when the Witch of the South came.

"Sister?" said Glenn, surprised at his sister's surprise appearance.

"Don't you call me that, you little menace," said Glinda. "You're lucky I'm in a hurry or I'll be giving you a scolding."

"Aren't you doing just that?" asked Glenn.

Glinda didn't pay attention to him. She took her wand and tied the three fairies together with an enchanted rope.

"Even they can't break free from that," she said with a smile. "Now, Glenn, take the sleeping beauty to our mansion, we don't want her lying here unconscious while Maleficent is spreading turmoil in this palace."

"Maleficent?" repeated Glenn in a questioning tone of voice.

"You heard me, Glenn, now take your leave with Riza."

Glenn nodded and transported him and Riza back to his sister's estate. Glinda proceeded to find Mustang who was in search of his subordinate. She used a mirror to do this and located him with no problems at all. She appeared in front of the man and his lion. They stopped in their tracks to acknowledge the woman's presence.

"Roy Mustang?" the woman asked. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Roy said in response, "May I help you?"

"No, you cannot," said the redhead, "but I can help you. Glinda is my name. I'm the good witch of the South."

"Oh," said Mustang, "you must know the good witch of the North, then?"

"That's not important," she said. "You must be informed that Maleficent shall grace us with her presence soon. You must take your leave before it's too late."

"I must find Riza," Roy mumbled to himself.

"She's safe in my estate," said the witch. "As of now, you should focus on escaping."

"Of course," said Mustang, "but first I have to find the scarecrow and the robot."

He looked at the lion who tried to hide the fear in his face. Maleficent, he had an encounter with her before. He lost his true form because of her, he feared the evil woman. He feared her and her dark powers.

"Are you alright?" asked Roy.

"I'm fine, Mustang," he said in response. "Let's go."

"I'll transport us there," Glinda said but before she managed to do it, the dark powers of Maleficent started to surround the area in the form of black and purple smokes.

"She's here," said Glinda.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters. Lurline, the Unnamed God and Kumbricia are from Gregory Maguire's Wicked, Son of a Witch and Lion Among Men, they are NOT mine as well. (I own copies of those books though)

Ch. 18

"That can't be good," said the lion. "Last time she came, I turned into an animal."

"I can see that," said Roy. "How do we escape?"

"No one escapes," replied the good witch, "we're gonna have to fight."

Roy Mustang sighed. He's had it with all the fighting. He didn't recall getting a good night's sleep ever since the return of the Elric brothers. Not that he ever had the luxury of doing so before, but even nightmare-infested sleeps are better than having no sleep at all.

"Then we should put an end to this," said Roy. "I do not have enough energy to handle all this mess. I have to make this quick and painless for all of us."

"That's the spirit, boss!" cheered the lion.

"Why are we still chatting here?" asked Glinda. "We should be preparing ourselves for battle. Roy, check your weapons. Are they in good condition?"

Roy aimed on a vase nearby and snapped his fingers. He managed to set it on fire. Roy smiled when he realized that his powers returned.

"I can make flames again," he stated.

"Great, then you can protect me, boss," said the lion. "There's no way in hell I'm going to have a battle with that nasty old crone who was supposed to be my mother-in-law."

"Your what?" questioned Roy. "I thought I misheard you said mother-in-law."

"No time to talk about the past, boss," said the lion. "I'll tell you when we're out."

Maleficent appeared before them, behind her was a trail of purple smoke. They realized that they are doomed to failure, having no plans to carry out, they have to make it up as they go.

"Whoa, nasty fart you got there, ma'am," the lion said, mocking the witch. "What have you been eating?"

"You see, this is why I didn't want you for my daughter," said Maleficent, "you're an insolent fool."

"Well, it's not like we ended up together, right?" replied the lion. "You managed to put an end to it before I even start to approach her."

"You weren't good for her!" snarled the witch. "You're not a magical creature like her. She'll lose everything if you break her heart."

"I thought you wouldn't cross her," whispered Roy. "What are you doing?"

"Sacrifices must be made, boss," said the lion. "Especially because we have no plans. She tends to get emotional when it comes to her daughter. She's gonna focus on killing me if I provoke her. That'll be your chance to escape with Glinda and our other companions."

"I see," said Roy and let the animal continue.

"Oh, and your interference worked so well, didn't it?" remarked the lion sarcastically, "I turned into a lion, she turned into a corpse and you turned into an even uglier biddy."

That was enough to fuel the witch's anger towards her daughter's former lover. She directed her hits on the lion who did a fine job in avoiding all of them. Glinda and Roy used this chance to transport themselves to the dungeon. Without them, the lion was alone and weak. He cannot attack so he kept on dodging her deadly powers.

'This should buy them time,' he thought to himself as he focused on her attacks. The witch was getting tired but so was he. He believed that he had distracted her long enough and decided to put an end to his game. Without any warning, he leapt like a predator about to capture his prey and bit Maleficent's right hand.

'This is for your daughter,' he thought.

It pained her but it wasn't enough to kill her. That he also knows for sure. He prepared himself to die, praying to the Unnamed God, Lurline or Kumbricia, to whoever is responsible for Oz's existence. After seconds of shrieking, she was finally able to create a lethal attack for the lion. And as expected, he fell dead on the floor. She was about to walk away when Prince Charming and the king showed up with their soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this, Maleficent?" the King said, infuriated. "Was it not enough to cast a spell on my poor Briar Rose?"

"No. It's not enough," said Maleficent. "She did not die, you know, she didn't even fall asleep. And I know that she's here, about to marry that… that buffoon you all call charming!"

"I am not a buffoon!" protested the prince. "And that girl you sent to sleep is a dimwit. I wouldn't kiss her awake. In my opinion, she's better off asleep!"

"How dare you insult my daughter?" said the king. "I know you're still hounding her."

"It isn't your child I'm hounding, my friend, it's that woman from the other world the fairies summoned for me," admitted the prince. "I couldn't settle down with a simpleton like your little Aurora. If I were to marry her, I'll just turn her into a slave like you assumed and I don't want that to happen so I made the deal with the fairies. I told them to summon a smarter woman who resembles your daughter. Once they got the opportunity, they did it. No one could tell the difference but us."

"What happened to my daughter, then?" asked the king.

"We threw her out of this world," said the prince. "Our land is better off without her. More than likely, she'd be in the other world, where we got the woman."

Maleficent, having gained enough information and time, shot them all with a large ball of her deadly magic and in just a blink of an eye, they all seemed to have died. She could care less about that black-haired man who makes fire with his fingers. As far as she's concerned, the one she's after is in another world. There's no point in coming after them.

"Now, shall I go to that other world?"

She left in a cloud of purple smokes, leaving the people to rot. Charming breathed heavily, struggling to keep himself alive. Dark circles formed under his eyes but as he regained some air, he crawled on the floor, looking for the three fairies.

In Shamballa:

Maria Ross shunned the girl away but she never left her side. She kept on asking questions like 'When will we get married, my prince?' or 'What do you want me to cook for you, my prince?' It drove the woman insane.

"No, don't touch anything!" Ross said. "Just sit down, like the well-behaved princess that you are."

It was late but the five men did not leave Ross's house. Bloch sunk into depression and isolated himself in the corner while the other four kept an eye on the two. In the short moments the new 'lovers' are separated, they talked about what to do to end it all.

"Aren't any of you going to help me?" asked Ross. "It would be nice to get her away from me, you know?"

"Well, we think that it's a good distraction until we come up with a solution to the problem, said Falman. "Please play along with this for a while Lt. Ross."

"I don't think I can bear it any longer," admitted the lieutenant.

"Well, if you let bloch kiss her you wouldn't be in this situation," said Breda.

"What Breda means is that it's your fault," added Havoc.

"What did you say?!" Ross was furious.

"Pl—please don't be mad, Lt. Ross," Feury stuttered as he talked, "they are only kidding."

Suddenly, Briar Rose emerged from the bathroom and caught her talking to the men. Her nose flared up in fury and the green-eyed monster that lurked within her finally came out.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO OTHER MEN?!" she screamed.

The four men saw the look on her face and ran towards their hiding places.

"She's worse than Hawkeye," said Havoc to Breda. "This one can rip our heads off with her bare hands."

"Who would've thought," said Breda.

"Explain to me, Maria!" the girl continued. "Am I not good enough for you? Do you need another man in your life?"

"Briar Rose, listen to me," said Maria. "It's not what you think!"

'I can't believe I'm explaining myself to her,' Maria thought.

"It's always like that with the likes of you!" said the princess. "You are a cheater. A – A WHORE!!!"

Maria fumed in anger. The men swore they saw smoke coming out of her nostrils. In that very moment, they knew that she had enough.

"Well, do you want to know the truth, missy?" asked Ross. "I don't like you! You are a dimwitted girl who gives us nothing but trouble! Havoc and the others should've left you in the underground city to die! And I shouldn't have allowed them to take you and your shit into my house!"

Briar Rose's eyes welled up in tears. She'd never been so insulted in her life. How dare her say that she doesn't like her… after everything they've been through, she thought. And no, she didn't absorb the part about being dimwitted and the boys leaving her to die. She didn't understand that part.

"You're playing with my heart!" she said. "You tell me that you don't want me but you pay me a compliment! Do you take me for a fool? Do you think I will come back to you just because you called me dimwitted! Why, I've never been so insulted!"

Okay, fine. Maybe she did absorb the dimwitted part and gave it her own meaning. So what? After all, she is dimwitted. She's allowed to interpret it as a compliment.

"I can't believe this!" Ross said. "You think I want you back!"

Briar Rose didn't say anymore and turned her back to leave. She wouldn't take anymore of Maria's painful words. She opened the door and shut it behind her, leaving them behind. The men came out of hiding with a sigh of relief.

"We thought that trouble would ensue," said Falman. "Good thing nothing happened."

"That was a little harsh though, Lieutenant," said Havoc. "Good thing she took dimwitted as a compliment or else she'd be really hurt."

"What do you want me to do?" defended Ross. "She was asking for it!"

"Well, you have a point," agreed Havoc.

"Do you think she's doing fine out there?" Feury interrupted.

"We cannot know for sure," said Breda. "But the better question is, are our bosses okay?"

With Roy:

The scarecrow and the robot were free from the dungeon and the four of them were transported from the castle to the good witch's house. Even there, they were arguing.

"Why did you have to walk around with your chains still hanging on your feet?" yelled the scarecrow, "you were bothering me in that stupid cell!"

"Hey, you were playing the damn harmonica!" the robot retaliated. "That's even worse than the sounds of the chains, in my opinion!"

Roy and Glinda looked at the two arguing fellows and sighed.

"We should've left them there to die," said Roy.

"I can always transport them back," offered Glinda.

"No, that would be too evil," said Roy. "I feel sorry for the lion. He was the only normal companion I got among the three."

The two stopped arguing when they heard the lion's name. They looked around and found he wasn't there.

"Hey, where's lion boy anyway?" asked the scarecrow. "I haven't seen him."

"Probably dead," replied Roy glumly.

"You didn't help him?" asked the robot. "Why'd you let him take on the hag alone?"

"Because he wanted to," Glinda answered in place of Roy who refused to say more. "He knew that he was going to die. It was his choice."

"That sucks," the robot said sadly. "He was a good talking lion too."

"Yes, he was," agreed Roy, "Glinda, how's my lieutenant? Is she awake?"

Glinda paused for a while, thinking of a way to explain the situation to Mustang but she felt that it isn't the best time to do so.

"You should take a rest first, you know," she said, "like you said before, you're tired. I'm sure things will get better once you wake up."

"I appreciate the offer," said Roy, "but I lost my desire to sleep."

"Well, you see, Riza is still fast asleep," said Glinda, "and I'm sure she'll stay that way for a while."

This worried Roy. Was it because of the incident in the castle? Did she hit her head too hard? Will she ever wake up? Those thoughts drowned his mind.

"This is all my fault," he muttered to himself. "I should've been more careful."

"No, not really," Glinda said. "It's all my idiot brother's fault. Instead of curing her from her head injury, he enchanted her into an eternal sleep instead. Isn't that a funny story?"

Roy stared at her blankly.

"No," he said, "that wasn't funny at all."

"Well, it may not be funny now," said Glinda, "but one day, we'll look back at all of this and laugh. Ahahahaha!!!"

"Nice try," said Roy, "but you're not really finding this amusing yourself, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Glinda finally admitted.

Roy sighed. For someone who looks so authoritative, she sure is tensed about all of this, he thought.

"Can you reverse it?" asked Roy.

Glinda laughed at the question.

"I would've done it if I could," said Glinda, "but I can't. The spell is irreversible."

"Irreversible?" Roy repeated. "You mean to say she'll be sleeping forever?"

"Don't be silly!" said Glinda. "There is a way to break it, Mustang."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well," Glinda said, "you might wanna try kissing her."

"Come again?" Mustang said, wondering if he had heard it right.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

A/N: Happy RoyAi Day. :)

Ch. 19

"You heard me the first time, Mustang," she said, "you should try kissing her."

"I don't think she'd like the idea of being a damsel in distress," stated Roy.

"Well, she is a damsel in distress," the witch pointed out.

Roy immediately processed this and a smirk crept upon his face. The scarecrow and the robot looked at each other, wondering why their master had a mischievous look about him.

"Boss, why are you smiling like that?" asked the scarecrow.

Mustang didn't answer for a moment. Instead, he turned his back on them and contemplated on the thought of Hawkeye being a damsel in distress. If he saved her, she wouldn't be able to call him useless on rainy days anymore and even if she does, he'd have something to say to her or maybe he'll get lucky and get her to wear a miniskirt. He immediately scratched the latter out of his mind. She'd probably shoot him if he even suggested it.

He looked at his three companions with his proud functioning eye and laughed maniacally. The three looked at each other, wondering if the man with them was really Roy and not Charming, disguised as Roy. When he noticed the suspicious stares they gave him, he stopped.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked innocently.

The witch sighed.

"Are you gonna do it or not?" she asked.

He gave his signature smirk and faced all of them.

"Of course!" his voice was proud and it echoed across the room. "I will never let my beloved Riza sleep for the rest of her life! I, Roy Mustang, will save her from this dreamless slumber and sweep her off her feet! Nyahahahahaha!!!"

The three of them glanced at each other and returned their eyes to Mustang's laughing form.

"He's delusional," whispered the robot to the scarecrow.

The scarecrow only nodded in agreement.

"Beloved Riza, huh?" the witch pointed out and that's when Mustang stopped laughing foolishly.

"I meant my most valued subordinate, of course," he said.

"What about the phrase 'sweep her off her feet'?" asked the robot.

Mustang did not answer. Instead he turned his eyes towards the witch and asked her where Hawkeye is.

"Come on," she said, "I'll take you to her."

"You two, stay here," said Roy. "I don't want a couple of dolts to be the first thing Hawkeye sees."

"Yes, boys, stay in there," Glinda agreed and they walked off.

"Your most valued subordinate?" she said. "There is a difference, Mustang."

Roy didn't say anything and she did not push it further. He was awfully quiet, unlike when he was acting like a delusional fool. Perhaps he was only kidding, trying to lighten up his mood because he was angry with himself for not finding her sooner. Perhaps he blamed himself for her current situation. Perhaps he's afraid to lose her. Because jokes are half meant. There's always some truth to them. Maybe sweeping Riza off her feet was nothing but a joke but her being his beloved is another matter. Although sweeping her off her feet would be a nice bonus.

Glinda stopped and opened the door. The two of them entered and there he finds her. Glenn was seated on a nearby chair and was told by Glinda to give the two some privacy. So he did, they both did. They left Hawkeye and Mustang alone in the room.

Mustang looked at the damsel in distress in front of him and noticed how peaceful she looked and he realized that perhaps 'damsel in distress' does not describe her current state. But he'll continue calling her that because right now, she needs him and her peaceful façade can't hide that fact.

"No fairies to bother us now, Hawkeye," he said, as if she could hear him.

Back at the castle:

The prince sought for the three fairies, despite his state. He clawed towards the door where he could hear voices from inside. He hoped that those were the fairies talking amongst themselves. With all the strength he could muster, the prince knocked as loudly as he could.

From inside, the three fairies wondered who it was. Maybe whoever is outside their door can help them escape the enchanted ropes that bonded them together. After all, getting stuck with talkative old ladies is not exactly appealing.

"Who's that?" asked Flora.

"It is I, the prince," he said from outside.

"Well, you can open the door now, dearie," Flora said.

"I---" the prince breathed heavily before finishing his statement. "I--- can't."

The three women looked at each other in horror, thinking of the same thing: Did Glinda and her brother put a curse on their door?

Consumed by such a thought, they momentarily forgot about the prince. That was until he spoke to them.

"Hey," he said, "just--- open it before I die."

"Why can't you open it on your own?" asked Merryweather. "Is it enchanted?"

"No, I can't reach the---" he paused to breathe, "knob."

"Oh," said the three, "Well, we'll try."

With that, the three women tried to walk despite their bondage. After all, they can't let the prince die and let that Mustang man get the girl.

Back with Roy:

He looked at her from where he stood. He found himself afraid to wake her. Maybe he should just let her sleep like that. She needed her rest and she never had it with him around. He walked closer to the bed knelt by her side. Up close, she's even more beautiful. He drew the stray strands of hair away from her eyes and wondered what it would be like to wake up and see her sleeping in his arms. But he erased those thoughts from his mind, knowing that it's highly unlikely.

He focused on the task before him and slowly inched his face towards her until he was close enough to feel her breathing on his skin. His heart stopped beating, or at least he felt it did, and his breathing got heavier by the second. If she were awake, she would've felt it on her skin. And if she were awake, she'd feel the closeness of his lips to her face, hesitating, waiting for the right moment. And when he felt it right to do so, he closed the distance between them completely. Her lips were cold so he shared his warmth with her and slowly, she achieved some warmth of her own. After an eternity, he inched away from her and waited for her eyes to open but not even a flutter was evident.

Shouldn't they open during or right after the kiss? He wondered. That's what he read in all those fairytale books back when he was a child. He was afraid, and he knows it. He was afraid that he did not have the power to wake her up. In all of those books, the overused true love's kiss is necessary. He loves her. Is his love not enough? Or perhaps she didn't love him the way he does. Did he fail? What if he's not qualified to wake her up? Those pessimistic thoughts consumed him but he tried to ease his soul by saying that it's highly unlikely because true love cannot exist in fairytales. After all, the one who kiss the princess is usually just a random man who thought the dead or sleeping girl is beautiful so he gave her a kiss. Maybe some just don't wake up immediately, he said to himself and waited. But he was an impatient man, after five seconds, he decided to give it another shot. Slowly, he inched towards her but her eyes opened before he managed to close the distance off.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was trying to wake you up," Roy replied.

"You could've nudged me," Riza pointed out, "it's just as effective."

"No, it's not," he whispered to himself.

He looked at her and smiled. In his head, he couldn't help but think that the most romantic set-up in fairytale books was just not meant for them. After the kiss, there is no sweeping the damsel off her feet; there is no happily ever after, only the continuation of a quest to find a way home. And it saddened him because even the place they call home is not a place of security but a place of never-ending misery they have to endure until their dying day. They're not fairytale characters. They're just stranded in a world where those creatures exist. And because they are not among those creatures, they have no happily ever after. They have no right to happiness. He erased those thoughts and focused on the things that count. Going back to where they belong. But first he had to ask if his companion is fit enough to continue their quest.

"Is your head feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Hawkeye replied.

"Good, we'll have a doctor take a look at that when we get home," he said. "Come on."

Back in Shamballa:

Mustang's subordinates and fellow soldiers started to worry about Hawkeye's dimwitted 'twin' and wondered if they should take her back. After all, it's late and they all know that she doesn't know much about their dimension.

"Maybe we should look for the stupid girl," Havoc said. "It's 1 AM and it's not exactly safe for any girl, dimwitted or not, to be out in this time of night."

"I think Havoc's right, people," agreed Breda. "She may be annoying and ridiculously stupid but that just gives us a bigger reason to look for her. She's susceptible to abduction."

The rest agreed. Despite their lack of sleep for the night, they grabbed their coats and headed outside. Only to be greeted by a dark, purple smoke blanketing the sky.

"I get the feeling that Amestris will experience another disaster," Havoc said as he looked at the smoke spreading further across the heavens.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

Ch. 20

Roy stood from where he knelt and waited for Riza to stand up. Still a bit dazed from her sleep, she swooned but Roy managed to grab a hold of her.

"Are you alright, lieutenant?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sir," she said as she steadied herself.

Not feeling convinced with her reply, he assisted her in walking anyway. He turned the knob and opened the door. There, they found Glinda waiting.

"Ah, so you're finally up," said Glinda. "I apologize for my brother's foolish use of power. I know it caused the two of you a world of trouble."

"Those fairies are the trouble," said Roy, "not your brother."

"What happened?" asked Riza, unaware of the events that transpired while she slept.

"Let's just say that what you said earlier was impossible," said Roy.

"What did I say?" asked Riza.

"You wouldn't be able to wake up without my lips, Hawkeye," he said, trying to make it clearer.

She looked at her superior who looked back at her with his functioning eye.

"We'll talk about this later," he said, "once we get home."

Riza turned to look at Glinda.

"Where is Glenn?" she asked, wondering where the subject of conversation went.

"She's right," Roy said, finally realizing that someone is missing. "Where is your brother?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you," Glinda said. "He said that he had the feeling that something is going on. He decided to take a look. You know how nosy he is."

"It's a bit dangerous, don't you think?" Riza said, looking at a window at the end of the hallway. "The weather outside isn't looking very good."

"I know," she said, "but what choice do I have?"

With Glenn:

He ventured to the barren lands of Oz where he felt a strong, dark presence. Using his powers to transport himself was easy but when he reached the nearby land, it felt as if his powers are slowly draining away and he was forced to walk the rest of it.

"The West Lands, eh," he muttered to himself. "I guess shady Maleficent has something up her sleeve."

He walked deeper into the forsaken territory of the witch, knowing that there is a slim chance of escape. He knew that it was true when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked behind him in fright only to find his cousin, The Good Witch of the North.

"Cousin," Glenn uttered, relieved that he's not going to be held captive, after all.

"What are you doing here, Glenn?" The good witch asked. "This place is dangerous."

"I could say the same for you," Glenn replied. "Did you feel it too?"

The witch only nodded in response. She looked at a distance and furrowed her eyebrows at what she saw.

From a distance, the witch's stone castle stood, a swirling vortex forming over it, thunder roaring angrily, letting its presence known miles away.

"Do you see that, Glenn?" she asked.

Glenn nodded. "It's not hard to miss," he remarked.

"Do you know what it is?" asked the witch

"No, I don't," said Glenn, "do you?"

"Maleficent's trying to open a portal to another world," she finally said.

The vortex grew bigger and dark clouds covered the previously cloudless sky. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, as if calling onto the rain gods, asking them to flood the barren lands. And they answered the thunder's prayers. It poured down on the earth, soaking the cracking soil they're standing on, soaking every other part of Oz as well.

Glenn looked at his cousin, his hair, dripping wet and his vision is blurred by the transparent liquid from the heavens. The Witch of the North looked at him and smiled.

"Let's head back, Glenn," she said, "I'm sure Cousin Glinda is worried about you."

"Were you in the witch's home?" he asked.

"I didn't have to go there to find out," she said. "The dark presence can be felt way out in the North territories."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Because you can feel it. But you have no clue on what it is you're feeling. I had the feeling you'll come here to get some answers for yourself," she said. "I'm here to give it to you before you reach that accursed place."

He started to walk back, knowing the answer to his question, he found it pointless to continue his quest towards the witch's castle. Now, his goal is to tell everyone back home what he's been told, hoping that the information could help. The Good Witch of the North followed close behind.

"What are you going to do with your information, Glenn?" she asked the young man.

"I'm going to tell them," he said as he walked. "Maybe they'd take the necessary precautions if they knew about this."

"Necessary precautions, huh?" the witch repeated the boy's words. "You're thinking about the tornado, aren't you?"

"That's what opened the doors of ours and Dorothy's world," he said. "It was horrible."

"So you haven't forgotten about that?" she asked. "It's been years, Glenn. You weren't even capable of walking back then."

"It killed them. How could I forget something like that?"

"Even so," she said, "it was more than a hundred years ago."

"We're not humans cousin," he said. "We can remember far more than what they can and we do not grow old like them."

"But we're just like them," said the witch. "Just like humans, our lives come to an end. We can sustain our youth for long periods of time but death is inevitable. Do remember that we are but humans with skills."

"That's what you want to believe," he said. "But we can't love normal humans, can we?"

The Good Witch of the North spoke no more. They walked in silence until they reached the point where teleportation is possible. He looked at his cousin and smiled.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Actually, I plan on visiting my beloved cousins today," she said.

"I'll race ya," he said, "last one there's a rotten egg. Are you in?"

"You're on," she said.

And with their powers, they disappeared in smokes and they traveled in their respective wormholes towards the Southern Witch's mansion.

They arrived in the mansion. The witch came in first, beating Glenn. Both are wet and covered with earth. Walking the wet lands before being able to use their powers turned them into filthy creatures not worthy to step foot in Glinda's domain. Everyone in the receiving area looked at them. Roy laughed at the witch's current state while the others pretended that what they saw was normal.

"You two look like you've been swallowed by one of the amphisbaena's heads then spat out by the other," Glinda remarked as she looked at her family in a disgusted manner.

"Well, try walking on a wasteland that got soaked by the rain," said Glenn, "let's see if you come back home clean and dry."

"True," said Glinda. "What did you find?"

"Well, I found out from cousin that Maleficent is opening a portal to another world," said Glenn.

Glinda turned to look at her golden-haired cousin who smiled and glittered despite her current state of disarray.

"A portal to another world?" she asked.

"Yes, a portal," she stated a-matter-of-factly. "It's probably in the form of a twister."

Roy's eye burned with passion upon hearing this. He stepped forward to say his piece.

"Perhaps we can use that to get home," he said. "When will she succeed in opening it?"

"That's out of the question," said the Good Witch of the North. "As I said before, it will take the form of a twister. It's not a wave, Roy Mustang, you cannot ride it."

"You'll only die trying," said Glenn. "We can just go to the wizard for help."

"Actually," opposed Glinda, "I think it's a brilliant idea."

"You do?" Glenn and the other witch asked her.

"Yes, I do," she said. "And if they don't come home now, their world will be in peril."

"No, their lives will be in peril!" opposed her brother. "What the hell are you thinking, sister?"

"Silence, you impertinent fool," snapped Glinda. "You are not in the position to speak to me in that manner."

He looked at his cousin and saw that she is listening so the young wizard silenced himself and listened to what his sister has to say.

"We have to make sure that you'll make it on time," Glinda said. "Do you have ideas, cousin?"

"Well, I can make a flying broom for the two of you," The Good Witch of the North said. "Don't worry, as long as you hold tight, you won't fall."

"I'm not sure about this," said Riza. "The tornado's impact can destroy a house. I'm pretty sure it can destroy a broom."

"Do not question my genius, Hawkeye," snapped the witch. "I'm a witch, not a fairy. If there's anything you should know, a witch's broom never breaks while fairy's broom can only last for a while. In fact, a witch's power can destroy a fairy's enchanted broom."

"I guess we wouldn't have to worry about the three lunatics coming after us," Roy said. "Your broom is as sturdy as you say it is, right?"

The Good Witch of the North rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Didn't I tell you not to question my genius?" she asked.

In the castle, with Charming and the three fairies:

After hours of failed attempts to untie the enchanted string, they finally succeeded, thanks to the prince's teeth of steel.

"It's no wonder you don't brush your teeth," said Fauna. "With teeth that strong, who needs to?"

The prince, although still weak from Maleficent's attack, flashed them a smile. The yellow glow from the prince's yellowish teeth almost blinded the three fairies and Merryweather couldn't help but complain.

"Keep your mouth closed, you fool," she said. "Your disgusting yellow teeth are burning our eyes!"

He did what he's told and the fairies worked their magic on him. In no time, the prince had restored his locomotive functions. He managed to stand up and walk.

"Now, where is my princess?" Charming asked.

The three fairies headed towards the closest mirror and chanted. A vision appeared before them. Riza Hawkeye, standing beside her superior, planning their departure from Fairytale Land.

"I couldn't let this happen," said the prince between gritted teeth. "I won't let my princess get away."

His eyes burned with jealousy and passion as he looked at the three fairies.

"Take me to her," he said. "Take me to my princess."

The old hags took a glance at each other and waved their wands. An enchanted broom appeared before them. The prince rode the broom and flew into the storm, the three fairies following behind with their wings but the prince stopped them.

"Go back home," he said. "I shall handle this all on my own."

.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

Ch. 21

"Even though the darkness looms, turn these into flying brooms," the Witch of the North chanted.

"That sounds like something you got from a children's storybook," Roy pointed out.

"Well this is Fairytale Land, Mustang the Cat Murderer," the Witch said. "It's supposed to sound like that."

"It wasn't a murder," said Roy, "it was a homicide. There is a difference."

He sighed in frustration. Riza looked at him and rolled her eyes at her superior's actions. Roy noticed it and was about to question Riza when the brooms came floating in mid-air. Both of them looked at it in awe. They never saw a flying broom until today.

"So the childish spell actually works," Roy stated. "I'm quite impressed."

"Of course it works, Mustang," said the witch. "I am a witch, after all."

"So, how do we fly this thing?" asked Hawkeye.

Mustang smiled at his lieutenant's inquiry. Leave it to Hawkeye to ask the important questions he overlooks. He'll be lost or dead without her.

"That's a very smart question," said the Witch of the North. "It's simple, really. All you have to do is ride it and hold on tight. It's quite simple to manipulate as well. If you wish to turn right, then you may do so by carefully guiding it to the right. Same is true with the left."

"Thank you," said Roy. "Now, can we head over to the portal? We have to go back."

"Yes, perhaps you should get going," Glinda agreed. "Glenn?"

Glenn nodded, understanding her sister's order. He turned to look at his cousin and she gave him a broom to ride.

"So, shall we head out to the gardens and fly off?" he asked.

Both Roy and Riza nodded and all of them left the parlor to watch the three fly to the evil witch's portal.

Outside:

Roy, Riza and Glenn positioned themselves on their respective brooms, preparing themselves for their flight despite the stormy weather. For once, Roy's two remaining servants weren't arguing. They were a bit sad that their new master is about to leave them. The robot didn't even mind the fact that he was under the rain. The scarecrow remembered the pair of shoes Roy entrusted to him. He took it out of his stomach and gave it to him.

"Hey, boss," he said, "here are the shoes you made me keep."

"What the hell am I gonna do with that?" asked Mustang.

"It might come in handy, boss," he said.

"I wouldn't even know where to put that," said Roy, "keep it to yourself, I have no need for it."

"Just take it," said Glenn. "It might come in handy. I think my cousin put a spell on those shoes."

Roy reluctantly took the shoes and put it somewhere inside the pouch of the armor he's wearing.

"Goodbye, foreigners," said the Good Witch of the North. "Hope you enjoyed your stay."

"I'm sure they didn't," Glinda said. "Glenn, come back as soon as you're done escorting them. As for you two, make sure you make it out of there alive."

The three nodded and flew off, fighting the heavy rain that's weighing them down. Slowly, they rose up and slowly, the people they left appeared smaller until they seemed like ants from where they stood. Roy remembered the air balloon he rode back home. It felt just like that. But this time, his lieutenant is there with him, riding the broom next to him. He didn't have to watch her become a spectacle on the ground. She was there and it made the experience less depressing. Because this time, he felt that he wasn't leaving anyone behind.

Both of them followed Glenn to the west. Flying was difficult. The winds are going west and it's pushing them towards their destination in a pace that is too difficult to follow. Their vision is blurry because of the raindrops that managed to hit their lashes. Darkness blanketed the sky, lightning flashed and thunders roared. In the best of their abilities, they dodged the heaven's attacks.

From a distance, a hazy figure is starting to take form. Glenn was the first to notice it and he wiped the water off his eyes to see what it was. But the figure remained hazy. He squinted his eyes, even though it couldn't do much to enhance his vision, in an attempt to get a better view. The distant object got closer, and finally, he could make out an image, a very familiar image. It has a mass of blond hair, a large body and a shiny yellow light was prominent, he can see it from afar.

"Charming," muttered Glenn under his breath.

The young wizard looked at the two behind him. Obviously, Roy and Riza can also see an approaching object, although they cannot distinguish what, or rather, who it is.

"That's Prince Charming!" yelled Glenn. "I guess he's still chasing after Hawkeye."

Roy frowned at the mention of the name. His anger was fuelled by the intention that follows after the name. The nuisance was fast approaching. Charming got closer to them and he was ready to charge. Roy positioned his thumb and his index finger readying himself to burn the pathetic creature they consider a prince.

"If it's battle he wants, a battle, he'll surely get," said Roy with gritted teeth. "I will deliver him to his urn."

"Sir," Riza tried to interrupt but Roy wouldn't listen to her.

The prince got closer to them, his eyes burning with determination. He's going to get Riza Hawkeye back and no one could stop him. Glenn made way for the prince, knowing that the eye-patched man behind him would be capable of defeating the prince with just a snap of a finger. On the other hand, Riza wasn't very confident with Roy and she tried to stop him from attacking. Charming was almost face to face with Roy. Riza saw through the prince's plan and readied herself with whatever it is that may happen. When Roy felt that the time is right, he snapped his fingers. But no flames came out. Charming continued flying towards Roy and pushed him off his broom. Riza was in position and she was ready to catch him but the prince was quick. He managed to swipe her away from her broom. She hung in mid-air, with only the prince's arm to keep her from falling while Roy is doomed to come plummeting down to the earth.

"Roy!" Riza yelled out.

Roy heard her calling out for him but he can do nothing in such a sorry state. He's not capable of flying. Did he really lose? Did he let her down? So many ways to be defeated and he lost to an old fool with yellowing teeth. So many things to fail at and he failed at the most important thing, protecting her. He felt the cold raindrops soaking through the stolen armor. It's true. He's useless on rainy days.

"Pathetic," he whispered, "ending up like this."

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling out to him. Telling him to look up and hold onto the broom. He did and he found his broom right above his head, ready to carry him up. He extended his arms and grasped the wooden handle and Glenn lifted it back up to the higher parts of the sky. Charming, seeing Glenn's actions, tried to push him off his broom with the hand that isn't holding onto Riza but the young wizard dodged the attack. Charming lost his balance in the process and in panic, held onto his broom with both hands, letting go of Riza and leaving her to fall.

"Hawkeye!" Glenn called while he manipulated Hawkeye's vacant broom so that she could reach out for it.

And she did. Now both Roy and her hung onto their respective broom handles. Roy managed to climb back up to his broom and came after Charming with a passion.

"So, you want a battle, do you?" said Roy. "I can win against you, even in the pouring rain. Even without my flames."

The prince drew out his sword, ready to fight his way unto victory. Roy sought for any kind of weapon and found a knife on the side of the stolen armor he's still wearing. He looked at his opponent's weapon of choice and he looked back at the 'weapon' in his hand. He couldn't help but compare.

Hawkeye, who was still hanging on the broomstick, exerted effort in climbing back up on the broom but found that dresses and climbing is not a match made in heaven. She watched as the battle commenced between the two men, hoping that despite the inferiority of her superior's weapon, he'd be able to use it to his advantage. Glenn flew down to where she is situated and helped her back up. Riza tried to fly towards Roy but the young wizard stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to force the broom out of enchantment but it didn't work. Glenn managed to pull her back down.

"We can't interrupt with their battle, Hawkeye," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a rule," the boy said. "Once two men are fighting over a woman, they must battle without help. That's foul play."

"You helped him a few minutes ago," Riza pointed out. "What makes now any different?"

"It wasn't a battle before. Charming just came unannounced. This time, it's different. As you can see, they are both prepared. They agreed to have a battle. Surely, blood will rain down from the heavens for the weak shall perish. But whose blood will be shed, I do not know."

"This is a hindrance to our travel, don't you think so Glenn?"

"I believe we still have time," the young wizard said.

The two of them settled on a distance, watching the battle, hoping that Roy Mustang, the eye-patched soldier in a stolen armor would win. But he didn't have the advantage. Charming, otherwise known as Fredrick, was putting his swordsmanship skills to full use. The only thing that Mustang could do is to build up his defense and wait for an opening. And if he ever sees one, he could only hope that his opponent wouldn't be quick to attack him.

'Think, Mustang,' he said to himself, 'how can I win against this buffoon quickly? There's so much at stake. If I act quickly but make a wrong move, he wins, he takes Hawkeye and we'll never get to the portal at all. However, if I'm slow, I may have a chance of winning but Amestris would be doomed by then. Well, Armstrong and the others will probably handle it but still. I have to achieve victory and I have to make it quick. I can't afford to lose anything.'

"Are you getting tired yet, Mustang?" mocked the prince. "You know, you can always give up. As long as I have a sword and a broom with me, I'll never die."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to get rid of those things," Roy said.

"How would you do that?" asked the prince. "I'm a master of swordsmanship and my broom is blessed with the powers of three strong fairies. You just have to accept your defeat."

The prince's words echoed insides Roy's mind, triggering memories of his previous conversation with the two witches and the young wizard.

"I'm a witch, not a fairy. If there's anything you should know, a witch's broom never breaks while a fairy's broom can only last for a while. In fact, a witch's power can destroy a fairy's enchanted broom."

"It might come in handy. I think cousin put a spell on those shoes."

"My broom is blessed with the powers of three strong fairies."

Mustang smirked at the conclusion that just formed in his head. For once, he was grateful for meeting the ill-mannered scarecrow. He put the knife back. Then he retrieved a shoe from the pouch and held onto it, knowing how valuable it is in the battle he is facing.

'Three strong fairies my ass,' Mustang thought. 'I have the North Witch's power right in my hand.'

The prince looked at Roy and started laughing when he noticed that he traded his knife for a shoe, a woman's shoe. Mustang took this opportunity to charge towards him and put the shoe securely on the broomstick. Slowly, the prince's broom turned into dust. The shoe fell but the broom continued to break down into particles, like ashes, these particles joined the raindrops and fell over the earth. The prince, who was still laughing, didn't notice that his broom is deteriorating. He only realized it when he felt that his hand is holding on to nothing but air. He looked at the broom and saw it in a state of deterioration. He looked at Mustang, his eyes wild with fear.

"H—help me," he stuttered.

But Mustang only looked. The battle is over. Fredrick, the 'charming' prince of this so-called fairytale has been defeated. The land will drink his blood, absorb it and turn it into something useful. His body will rot along with the carcasses of dead animals. Before the last of the broom deteriorated, Charming was already falling down from the sky, screaming, begging for rescue. But as young Glenn had put it, the weak shall perish.

Glenn and Riza joined Roy and congratulated him for the victory he achieved.

"Who would've thought that cousin's shoes would be that useful," he stated.

"I guess you have to thank The Good Witch of the North and the scarecrow," Riza pointed out.

Roy nodded and turned to look at Glenn.

"Please extend my gratitude," he said and the wizard nodded in response.

"Well, who would've thought that it'll be raining idiots instead of blood," Glenn suddenly blurted out. "Let's head over to that portal before it's too late."

The two nodded and they continued their journey to the west, where the portal to Amestris is being created.

In Shamballa:

Havoc and the others decided to split up to look for the princess despite the horrible 'weather'. Falman was with Havoc while Breda went with the bespectacled Feury. Of course, Ross and Bloch went together. The purple smoke spread all over the city and descended to make its presence felt. The thunder screamed at the heavens. It was so loud that they can barely hear themselves think. But they shared the same thoughts. Whatever it is that's coming, it cannot be good. And whatever it is, they are certain that it has something to do with the princess they are currently in search for.

Meanwhile, Briar Rose, who is starting to realize the foolishness of her decision, is hiding in a street alley, hoping that the purple smoke wouldn't be able to reach her there. The reason why it gives her chills is beyond her. It is true that everyone would be alarmed if this kind of smoke covered the area but her fear is far greater than anyone's. She noticed that the smoke entered the alley. Slowly, it approached her. She hid behind the trashcan, hoping that it would shield her from the accursed smoke but it entered even the tiniest hole. It surrounded her. The odorless smoke terrified her. She feared the presence she felt. Something evil is coming and she will never be able to hide from it. It will find her.

* * *

A/N: I can't help but compare my narration to a basketball game's fast replay. Not good. And yes, he never took off the armor. Just in case there are some confusions. Sorry if it sucks. I never wrote this much action words before. XD


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

A/N: I apologize for the delay. School was keeping me from posting. I only managed to post a chapter because classes in all levels are suspended due to the aftermath of a strong typhoon.

Ch. 22

In Shamballa:

Feury found the girl unconscious in an alley behind a trashcan. He checked for her pulse and confirmed that she is stable. He carried her in his arms. The smoke has gotten thicker and he can barely see through it. He tried to walk but found the task difficult when there is nothing but purple smoke in sight.

"Lt. Breda?" Feury called, making sure that the blurry figure near him really is one of his superiors.

"I'm right here, Feury," Breda replied. Even he cannot see clearly through the purple smoke that descended upon the land. He put his hand on what he believed was Feury's shoulder. Feury turned to look at him.

"What calamity has befallen us, Lieutenant?" asked the young bespectacled fellow. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well, don't ask me," the stout man replied. "Like you, I've never seen purple smoke descending from the sky before."

The two felt their way out of the alley, with the princess in Feury's arms. When they managed to get out, they walked the sidewalks of Central and called out for their companions, Havoc, Falman, Bloch and Ross.

Meanwhile, Falman noticed a small turbulence in the heavens. The clouds are swirling around a tiny hole and who knows what would happen soon? He called Havoc's attention who is too busy trying to clear the road from smoke so they can have a path to walk on. The chain-smoking lieutenant entertained the warrant officer's pleas to look up at the sky. He did and saw what is happening above.

"Give me a break," he said. "Just yesterday, empty suits of armor are falling from the sky, attacking us, now a tiny hole shows up and it seems like it's about to get bigger. I'm sure they'll call us soon. It could become an emergency situation, after all."

"Perhaps it is the apocalypse," said Falman.

Havoc gave his gray-haired companion a questioning look, "apoca—what?"

"It is a noun, Lieutenant Havoc," explained Falman. "It is a great or total devastation; doom. In a religious culture that had been abolished years ago, it is---"

Havoc cut him off.

"Yeah yeah. It's a dreadful event," He said. "Jeez, you could've just said doomsday. I would've understood that."

"Do you really, Lieutenant?" asked Falman. "You seem to take these words lightly when it could mean the destruction of humankind."

"Not ' it could mean' Falman," said Havoc, "rather, 'it is.' Because we're surely going to die if this 'apocalypse' is today."

"Why are you so calm about it, Lt. Havoc?" he asked.

"Know what? Hawkeye's right, Falman," he said. "You need to loosen up. Do remember that it could be today but it could happen some other time. I like to think that it's the latter, end of story."

"What if it is today?"

"Then we face it like the soldiers we are," Havoc said. "We serve this country until we breathe our last. We sacrifice ourselves in hope that others will survive."

"I never thought you still had a shred of integrity within you," Falman pointed out.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Havoc said, not taking offense.

In the skies of Fairytale Land:

The rain got heavier as they got closer to the west. The thunder roared louder, as if warning them not to carry on with their journey. But they cannot be stopped. The flames of determination burned in both Roy and Riza's eyes and no amount of rainwater can extinguish it.

"We're getting closer," Glenn said. "Can you feel the wind getting stronger?"

"Yeah, I think we can," said Roy. "Lieutenant, how are you doing?"

She was right beside him but neither bothered to look at each other. As of the moment, they should look forward, they should be aware of the things that they are yet to encounter.

"I'm fine sir, you?"

"I'm soaked, but I'm quite certain the same goes for you," said Roy. "But you know how I dislike the rain so forgive my complaining."

"I understand," Riza said. "There's no need for you to explain."

"Are you sure about this?" Glenn interrupted. "We still have time to head back. I doubt we're strong enough to survive this."

"Didn't your cousin tell us not to question her genius?" said Roy.

"Well, yes," said Glenn. "But these are only brooms, after all. It wouldn't break but would it even protect us?"

"We'll have to take that risk," said Riza. "That old witch will destroy everything in its path."

"But she only wants the princess," reasoned Glenn. "Don't you have friends who can stop this?"

"Armstrong and the others are capable of handling the situation but if they fail, we don't know what'll happen. We have to be there to provide back-up," replied Roy. "And besides, we're not really sure about that Wizard of yours. He'll probably use a tornado himself."

"Whatever you say," said the young wizard. "I might as well retrieve the princess too. It might restore the order in this world."

"You plan on coming along?" Roy asked.

"I am now," he replied. "We can't have two faces in your dimension now, can we? Not unless they're twins."

The three of them fell silent when they saw how big the tornado had become. Coming closer to such a catastrophic wind will surely kill anybody. At the very moment, Glenn wondered how Dorothy Gale, the lass from Kansas, managed to live through it. The house she was riding came crashing down on the Wicked Witch of the East all those years ago. Her house didn't even suffer from destruction.

"Are you two certain about this?" asked the boy.

"We survived the gate, we can survive this," said Roy. "I have the feeling that this tornado isn't a normal one. It is not a natural disaster. It is summoned by something else. Perhaps magic."

"You know nothing about magic," said the boy.

"You're right, I know nothing about it," said Roy. "But one thing's for sure. That tornado is a portal."

And they continued approaching this portal. The closer they get, the more difficult it is to reach it. Dust is flying around them. It irritated their eyes and blurred their vision. Leaves, rocks and heavy objects are carried by the heavy winds; they had to avoid it if they wish to live through everything. And it was difficult because they can barely open their eyes.

"Hawkeye," Roy called, "Are you alright?"

"I'm—fine," Hawkeye said, trying to spit out some dust that managed to enter her mouth. "You?"

"I'm—alright," Roy assured and he tried to rid himself of the dust that managed to enter his mouth as well. "How about you, Glenn?"

"Fine," was the young wizard's only reply for he wished to keep the dust from entering his mouth.

The three of them are soaked in water and covered with filth but they continued to fly towards the tornado. When they finally managed to see clearly, they saw that Maleficent transformed herself into a black dragon with glowing yellow eyes and she entered the tornado she had created.

"Damn it," Roy hissed. "We're too late."

"No we're not," said Glenn. "She is not going to close it until she returns from your world. We still have time."

"Then let's make it quick," said Roy. "Hawkeye, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," she said. So together, they picked up their pace, determined to reach that tornado before it's too late.

In Shamballa:

The military, alarmed by the unusual turn of events, called out their men. They were given plans to evacuate the citizens who reside in Central. Some soldiers stood guard, some took their posts and the higher ups announced and alerted all of Central.

The citizens, awakened by this emergency, packed their important belongings and carried their children with them. The soldiers guided them, told them what they are to do. Military trucks were filled with civilians. They drove them out of the city.

Feury left Briar Rose in one of the military vehicles to be evacuated. He rejoined Havoc and the others. Major Armstrong approached the six of them and they paid their respects.

"Major," said Havoc. "Do you have any idea what's going on? The purple smoke, the hole in the sky. There's got to be some reason for this."

"I do not know what is happening to our city," said Armstrong. "This phenomenon, I cannot explain. Who knows what will happen next. Fire might rain down or poisonous gas might plague us all. It is unpredictable. It is best to take the necessary precautions and evacuate all the city's inhabitants. Right now, all we can say is that the hole in the sky is getting bigger and perhaps more powerful."

Havoc looked up and saw that the hole had gotten larger.

"Maybe it will rain armors again," said Havoc dismissively. "It happened before, it could happen again."

"Or m—maybe," Feury stuttered as he spoke these words, "S-- someone is trying to open the gate again."

"That's a plausible explanation," said Breda. "Maybe someone wants to take over our dimension again."

"Yes, it's possible, but who would do that?" asked Ross. "It couldn't be the people from yesterday."

"Not who," said Havoc who couldn't take his eyes off the sky, "What."

The others looked at the sky to see a black tail emerging gracefully from the gigantic hole. It was as if the heavens are giving birth to an atrocity that would destroy humankind as a punishment for all the harm they did to each other. Slowly, it revealed itself. From its tail to its back and its wings, they managed to realize what it is.

"It's a—dragon," Falman said.

Finally, the head emerged from the hole. It looked at them, wrath burning in its yellow eyes. It exhaled and smoke came out of its nostrils. It growled and slowly but gracefully, it descended from the sky while breathing fire at the heavens, declaring to all of Central City that it is a mighty creature capable of destroying everything in its path. For a moment, all seven of them stared in awe and fear.

"That would be so rad if it wasn't going to destroy humankind," Bloch blurted out.

When they heard what he said, they all ran for their dear lives.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Wizard of Oz, and Sleeping Beauty or any of the characters

A/N: Okay, sorry for the late post, college is eating me alive. Anyways, I got a review about the OOC-ness of the characters (particularly in chaper 22) Hahaha! Thanks to _totalnarutofangirl85_ for pointing that out. And sorry for the OOC-ness guys, I guess the trouble they're into got me carried away to the point of making them say awfully serious and OOC things. :P Well, enjoy the next one!

Ch. 23

The military, being unprepared for such a situation randomly shot the dragon but it wouldn't die. Instead, it fuelled the dragon's wrath and it started to shoot fire at them. The soldiers ran, some burned on the spot they were standing on. The higher ups ordered the other soldiers to prepare the bigger weapons. They were asked to operate the tanks and missiles.

Havoc and Breda are one of those who had been commanded to do this, along with the other four. While they were left to serve as pawns, Armstrong and the other State Alchemists are busy plotting on a way to destroy the accursed creature.

The six soldiers who were involved with Briar Rose fired their missiles and their guns but it didn't work. The dragon dodged the missiles and the bullets didn't do much but irritate it and make it scratch. Out of wrath, it used her fire-breathing abilities once more. They managed to avoid the flames. But how long would they be able to do it?

"We have to think of a plan!" Breda yelled. "We can't keep on doing this."

"Well, we can always hide under a rock and wait until it's all over," Bloch joked but Maria smacked him on the head.

"I was only kidding," Bloch explained.

"This isn't a laughing matter, sergeant," Maria said. "Our lives depend on how well we handle the situation."

The dragon's roars, asking, demanding for Princess Aurora, silenced them.

"Aurora," whispered Feury. "Could she be that girl?"

"Possibly," Havoc said. "I mean, who else besides from her came out from nowhere?"

"You left her in the evacuation truck, right Feury?" asked Breda.

Feury nodded. "She was still unconscious when I left her."

Somewhere on the road:

Briar Rose slowly opened her eyes only to find herself in a moving vehicle. Beside her were strangers with their children on their laps. She looked for a familiar face but found none. Then she saw a man in blue uniform. She didn't know who it was but he seemed like a figure of authority so she decided to ask him.

"Sir," she said, trying to call the soldier's attention, "can you tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Lt. Hawkeye, ma'am," said the soldier, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm not this Hawkeye person," Briar Rose said. "My name is Briar Rose."

The soldier looked at her, bewildered. As far as he knew, the lieutenant didn't have any twin sister. But the girl didn't seem to know who the lieutenant is so he assumed that perhaps the situation is making him see things.

"Well, what is it?" the soldier asked the girl.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in an evacuation truck, young lady," he replied. "You and all the other civilians here are being escorted out of Central for safety."

"How about Maria?" she asked. "Is she safe? Do you know her?"

"Maria?" the soldier said. "There are so many women who go by that name. Can you give me a last name and perhaps I can say."

"I don't know her last name," said the princess. "Wait. I think some of he friends call her… Ross. Lt. Ross, something like that."

"You must be talking about Lt. Maria Ross," said the soldier. "She's in the field right now. I don't know what's going on but she's there."

Briar Rose looked Horrified. Her prince is in the field. What if she dies? Maria was the one who saved her. She loved the woman for that. What if she perishes? She wouldn't be able to live through the pain. So despite the warnings of the soldier, she got to her feet and decided to jump off the vehicle.

"Miss, please do not do this," said the soldier. "It isn't safe to go back there."

But she punched him in the nose and he fell unconscious. She jumped off the vehicle and ran back to where she came from.

"I'm coming, my prince," said the princess as she run back to Central.

In the field:

Realizing that their efforts are in vain, the soldiers ceased fire and focused on their defenses instead. The dragon is seeking for this girl named Aurora. No one knows who she is but the six who spoke nothing about her. They didn't know how long they're going to keep on defending the city from the behemoth creature. An unknown soldier stood up and begged for anyone who knew this Aurora to speak up so that the city will be spared. But no one said a word.

"Why can't we just tell the dragon where she is?" asked Bloch.

"Because that's a stupid move," Havoc said simply.

"Our task is to protect the city and the people who live in it," said Breda. "If we let the dragon know her location, it will surely come after her, putting all the other civilians at risk."

"That girl caused us nothing but trouble," said Ross. "You should've left her in the underground city."

"How can you be so sure that it wouldn't come after her anyway?" asked Breda.

The dragon roared once more, silencing them. She breathed fire and burnt the commercial buildings of Central.

"Where is Princess Aurora!" it screamed. "Tell me! I know you know who I'm talking about!"

"We don't know who you are looking for," yelled Ross. "Our country is governed by the military, there are no princesses here."

"Tell her that maybe she's in Xing," whispered Havoc jokingly but Breda smacked him in the head.

"What?" protested Havoc, "That country is ruled by emperors, there are princesses there."

But suddenly, Briar Rose came running into the field yelling out Maria Ross' name.

"My Maria! My Prince Maria!" she said as she ran towards her 'prince'.

"No, Briar Rose!" said the five men and Maria. "Bad Briar Rose, Bad!"

"You should be sleeping in an evacuation truck right now!" said Feury.

But she continued running. The dragon glared daggers at Ross. She dare lie to Maleficent? She is going to perish for it. She was about to burn Ross and the other five when she felt a sharp rock hit her abdomen and it bled. She turned to look at the face of the one who injured her and saw a bald, muscular man with blue eyes. It was Armstrong and behind him are the other State Alchemists who serve the Military.

In the skies of Fairytale Land:

At long last, the three of them finally reached their destination, the tornado. They held on to their brooms as tight as they could, knowing that if they didn't, they will surely die. Just like leaves, the three of them are blown into circles, following the path of the tornado, slowly becoming a part of it. Filth and tiny rocks flew along with them. The filth covered them and the rocks gashed their skins but they rode along the strong whirling wind. It's too late to turn back now.

Roy looked at Riza, she was there, secured. Just like him, she's covered in filth and she has tiny scratches on her arms and face but she's fine. She looked back at Roy, the armor protected him from the arm scratches but his face was another thing. They saw an uprooted tree heading their direction. Despite the dirt threatening to enter, their eyes widened at the gigantic object that was about to hit them seconds from now, knowing that they cannot manipulate their brooms because of the strong winds. But the black lightning hit the tree and shredded it to pieces.

"We could be next," said Glenn, spitting out the filth that managed to enter his mouth. "We better hurry and get into the very core of the tornado."

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Roy. "We can't get pass the winds."

"I don't know but I cannot use my powers, they just do not work here," replied Glenn.

"How about the broom's powers?" asked Riza. "If you cannot use yours, it's only reasonable that these things lost their powers."

"Enchanted things never lose their powers," said Glenn. "Unless it's a fairy's doing."

On the corners of their eyes, they noticed another large object approaching from the side. They looked at it and found a house roof about to hit them.

"We are going to die here," Glenn said in a low voice.

"Maybe it'll get hit by---" Roy was cut off when it hit the three of them, sending them flying off near the core of the tornado, hands still tight on their brooms, screaming and not minding all the dirt that managed to enter their lungs. It bruised them but they barely noticed the pain, they were too determined to reach the portal.

"We… lived," said Roy in amazement.

"In Fairytale Land, anything goes," said Glenn. "With a strong will and a lot of determination, you can survive."

The wind was still strong and they struggled to enter the core, where the portal can be found but it was difficult. All they can do is ride it and go around in circles, hoping that it would take them deeper into the heart of the vortex. He turned to check on Hawkeye and found that she is safe behind him.

"How are you doing there?" he asked just to be sure.

"I'm alright, sir," she replied. "You?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Maybe if we keep on riding the wind, we can make it to the core, that's where the wind is taking us, after all."

"Yes, I believe we're close enough," said Hawkeye. "It wouldn't take long for us to reach it."

So they let the winds carry them until they entered the core of the vortex, where the familiar shadows lurked. In there, the shadows didn't move, they let the wind speak for them. In the heart of the vortex, the wind grew stronger, pulling them in deeper, sucking them into another world. Roy, Riza and Glenn held onto the broom but the wind was too strong for Riza to handle and she lost grip but Roy saw it coming and he took the risk and released his grip from the broomstick to catch her before she falls into a place unknown. He succeeded in doing so and he managed to grab a hold of his broom before it flies astray. So he hung on to it, with Riza in his left arm, he dangled like a wind chime.

"Sir, you cannot hold on much longer," Riza said. "You have to release me."

Roy looked at her. His obsidian orb flaming with determination, like it always has.

"No," said Roy, "I am never letting go of you again."

"We'll both die," reasoned Riza.

"Then help me, like you always had," said Roy. "Hold on to me as tight as you can."

But she doubted if he could handle it so she demanded for him to let her lose. But he wouldn't give up on her. He wondered, perhaps, his honesty would convince her to hang on. Perhaps if she knew what would become of him if she lets go, she'll hold on. So he spoke once more.

"In this land, everything goes. With strong will and determination, we can never lose. So don't lose your determination now because you're the only one who's keeping me going."

She looked at him and saw his functioning eye still fixated upon her. His expression softened when he said the following words.

"I continued because I needed to find you. I go on because I cannot bear the thought of losing you again. So trust me."

And so she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could while he tightened his hold on her and strengthened his grip on the broom he's holding on to. So together, they decided to live through it, because both cannot bear the thought of losing each other again.


End file.
